


Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Hurt, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson ist auch nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, dessen sexuelle Frustrationsgrenze fast überschritten ist. Das Objekt seiner Begierde? Sherlock. Sein Problem? Sherlock hält ihn für hetero und er hält Sherlock für nicht interessiert. Auch Sherlock ist nur ein Mann, doch er will ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Die Lösung? Ein Prostituierter, der Sherlock verblüffend ähnlich sieht. Doch dies kann nicht von Dauer sein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [L'orgueil précède la chute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007623) by [Lena_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b)
  * Translation into English available: [Reason goes before a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409542) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee)



> Titel: Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch (Teil 1)  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Autor: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)  
> Pairing: Johnlock (John/Sherlock)  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Inhalt: John Watson ist auch nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, dessen sexuelle Frustrationsgrenze fast überschritten ist. Das Objekt seiner Begierde? Sherlock. Sein Problem? Sherlock hält ihn für hetero und er hält Sherlock für nicht interessiert. Auch Sherlock ist nur ein Mann, doch er will ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Die Lösung? Ein Prostituierter, der Sherlock verblüffend ähnlich sieht. Doch dies kann nicht von Dauer sein...  
> Kategorie: Slash, Graphic Sex, Drama, Hurt, Angst, Romantik, Prostitution, Drogen.
> 
> Anmerkung: Die Idee dazu war einfach da. Zumindest eine Szene aus einem der letzten Kapitel war plötzlich in meinem Kopf und daraus hat sich dann diese ganze Story entwickelt. Ja – die Grundidee ist ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen, aber lasst euch ruhig mal darauf ein... sogar dafür gibt es in einem der letzten Kapitel eine plausible Erklärung. In dieser Story dürfte es wesentlich mehr Drama geben, als bei „Never change a running system“ und auch nicht ganz so viel Humor, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt dennoch euren Spass!
> 
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch  
Teil 1  
„I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts“  
(aus dem Song: „Quicksand“ von David Bowie)

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo  
Unterschied

Zu dem Adler sprach die Taube:  
„Wo das Denken aufhört, da beginnt der Glaube.“

„Recht“, sprach jener, „Mit dem Unterschied jedoch,  
Wo du glaubst, da denk' ich noch.“

Ludwig Robert (1829)

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Zwischen den Seiten eines Gedichtbandes ruht verborgen – aber nicht vergessen – ein gepresstes Vergissmeinnicht. Wie eine Kostbarkeit sorgsam eingeschlagen zwischen zwei Bogen violettem Seidenpapier, welche das zarte Blau der zierlichen Blüten bestens konserviert haben. Dieser Gedichtband mit seinem alltäglichen, und doch so kostbaren Inhalt hat sein Zuhause in den Bücherregalen von niemand anderem als Sherlock Holmes.

Er selbst hat eigenhändig dieses Exemplar der heimischen Flora vor dem Verfall bewahrt, denn das Vergissmeinnicht war von demselben Blau, wie der Himmel des Tages, an dem John Watson ihm dieses eine Vergissmeinnicht zusammen mit vielen anderen seiner Schwestern geschenkt hatte.

Wie es dazu gekommen ist, davon soll diese Geschichte erzählen.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

John H. Watson war auch nur ein Mann.  
Ein Mann, dessen sexuelle Frustrationsschwelle bereits seit einiger Zeit überschritten war. Das Objekt seiner Begierde war unglücklicherweise niemand Geringerer als sein Mitbewohner und Freund Sherlock Holmes, der ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch für einen Hetero hielt, der ausschließlich an Frauen interessiert war.

Nichts konnte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein, doch für diesen Irrtum trug John ganz alleine die Schuld.

John hatte im Laufe seines Lebens erotische Erfahrungen sowohl mit Frauen als auch mit Männern gesammelt. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, waren allerdings alle seine Bekanntschaften mit Männern der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er Soldat gewesen war. Doch anders als die meisten seiner Kameraden (welche in dieser Richtung interessiert gewesen waren), die nach ihrer Dienstzeit nie wieder einen Mann angeschaut hatten, war John auf den Geschmack gekommen und hatte sich daher selbst als bisexuell diagnostiziert. Allerdings hatte er seit seiner Verwundung - seit er wieder zurück in London war - keinerlei intimere Kontakte zu irgendjemandem gehabt. Andere Probleme waren einfach vorrangiger gewesen und ihm hatte einfach noch nicht der Sinn danach gestanden.

Das hatte sich schlagartig geändert, als Mike Stamford ihm Sherlock Holmes vorgestellt hatte. Sein Benehmen war noch unkonventioneller als sein Aussehen gewesen, doch John hatte beides als sehr anders und sehr ansprechend empfunden. Sein Interesse war geweckt und dann vollends entflammt, als Sherlock ihm zum Ende ihres ersten Zusammentreffens zugezwinkert hatte.  
Noch eindeutiger und direkter ging es kaum. Sherlock schien ebenfalls nicht uninteressiert.

Die Aussicht, mit diesem faszinierenden Mann eine Wohnung zu teilen, löste ihn John zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder allerlei interessante Gefühle aus.  
Verlangen war darunter sicher vorrangig. Obwohl John klar erkannte, dass Sherlock in einer anderen Liga spielte und für ihn eigentlich unerreichbar hätte sein müssen, änderte dies nichts. Mit solchen Überlegungen hatte sich John noch nie belastet und damit war er bislang ganz gut gefahren. Seine Ablehnungsquote durch absolute Klasse-Frauen und -Männer war erstaunlich niedrig.  
Es müsste doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er diesen Mann nicht über kurz oder lang von seinen Qualitäten würde überzeugen können. Immerhin würden sie eine Wohnung teilen und dort mehrere Stunden täglich völlig ungestört zubringen.

Das einzige, was John wirklich beunruhigte, war die heftige Plötzlichkeit mit der seine verschüttet geglaubte Libido wiedererwacht war.

Doch dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überstürzt und ehe es sich John versah, fand er sich in einen Mordfall verstrickt und auf einem ganz anderen Schlachtfeld, als er es bislang gekannt hatte.  
Und dann hatte dieses – im Nachhinein - verhängnisvolle Abendessen bei Angelos stattgefunden…

Das Abendessen, bei dem er sich definitiv jegliche Chancen bei Sherlock verbaut hatte. Und zwar gründlich und für alle Zeiten. Warum nur hatte er so vehement widersprochen, als er als Sherlocks Date bezeichnet worden war?

Waren ihm seine plötzlichen, heftigen Gefühle für einen Mann, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte, selbst ein wenig unheimlich gewesen? War es ihm peinlich gewesen, wie leicht er selbst zu durchschauen war? Stand ihm das amouröse Begehren so deutlich auf die Stirn geschrieben? Oder war es eher gewesen, weil Sherlock so… überhaupt nicht auf Angelos Bemerkung reagiert hatte?  
Weder mit Widerspruch, noch mit Zustimmung?

John wusste es selbst nicht mehr, wodurch, oder weshalb - aber sein Widerspruchsgeist war geweckt worden und er hatte protestiert. Nur, um im selben Moment zu begreifen, dass er damit einen wirklich dummen, dummen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Um verlorenen Boden wieder gutzumachen hatte er dann versucht, Sherlock über seinen derzeitigen Beziehungsstand auszuhorchen… auch wenn er hier in London niemand hatte, mit dem er Miete und Bett teilte – teilen konnte – so war es doch möglich, dass er Freund oder Freundin in einem anderen Teil des Landes sein eigen nannte.  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet, musste John zugeben, dass dieser Anbaggerversuch als schlimmstmögliche Anmache in die Geschichte des Flirtens Eingang finden sollte.  
Zu seiner Entschuldigung konnte er nur anführen, dass er noch nie mit einem Mann wirklich geflirtet hatte. In der Armee war man eher mit einer direkteren Vorgehensweise zum Erfolg gekommen.  
Sherlocks Abfuhr war danach zwar zu erwarten gewesen, hatte John aber dennoch so sehr gekränkt, dass er schließlich alles leugnete und sich als rein an Frauen interessiert darstellte. Hinterher hätte er sich dafür selbst in den Hintern treten können. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er  
a) sein Gesicht wahren und  
b) dennoch eine Wohnung mit Sherlock teilen, denn bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft konnte er sich ein Leben ohne diesen Mann nicht mehr vorstellen. Weshalb er auch später in der Nacht ohne zu Zögern auf Sherlocks Widersacher geschossen hatte und dessen Tod in Kauf genommen hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Seither waren mehrere Monate vergangen und Sherlocks Anziehungskraft auf ihn war ständig gestiegen anstatt abzuflauen, wie er es halb und halb gehofft hatte.  
Er wollte dieses Leben nicht mehr missen. Die Aufregung, die Gefahr, der Spaß den sie dabei hatten, nicht einmal das nächtliche Violinspiel oder die menschlichen Körperteile in ihrem Kühlschrank.  
Und vor allem wollte er nicht mehr auf Sherlocks Anblick verzichten… in seinem Schlafanzug, in seinem Bademantel… in seinen immer etwas zu engen Anzügen und Hemden…  
Aber – wie gesagt – John H. Watson war auch nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, der bald ein Ventil für seine sexuelle Frustration brauchte oder er würde noch etwas sehr Dummes tun.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Entgegen der allgemein vorherrschenden Meinung war Sherlock Holmes auch nur ein Mann.  
Seine aktive Jungfräulichkeit hatte er mit 17 Jahren verloren. Seine passive Jungfräulichkeit hatte er sich noch zwei Jahre länger bewahrt, um sie genau an seinem 19. Geburtstag ganz gezielt und geplant aufzugeben.  
In den folgenden acht Jahren hatte er seine Erfahrungen mit Männern und Frauen gemacht und festgestellt, dass ihn der männliche Körper und die sich daraus ergebenden Möglichkeiten mehr ansprach, als das beim weiblichen der Fall war. Zudem war bei Männerbekanntschaften kaum die Gefahr gegeben, plötzlich in einer Beziehung festzuhängen und verheiratet zu sein, bevor man überhaupt wusste, wie einem geschah.  
Nach diesen acht Jahren hatte er das Interesse an Sexualität und Erotik weitgehend verloren. Er hatte sich gründlich damit befasst und seiner Meinung nach alle Teilbereiche sehr detailliert ausgelotet. Kurz: die ganze Sache fing an, ihn zu langweilen und so hörte er einfach damit auf.  
Seit dieser Zeit genügte es ihm völlig, sich alle paar Wochen (öfter behelligte ihn sein Körper glücklicherweise nicht mit gewissen Bedürfnissen) selbst zu befriedigen und ansonsten mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet zu sein – genau wie er es John an ihrem ersten Abend gesagt hatte.  
John.  
John war allerdings ein Kapitel für sich.

Sherlock brauchte einen Mitbewohner. Damit hatte alles angefangen.  
Seine alte Wohnung war einfach zu klein geworden für die ganzen Unterlagen, die Unmengen an Papier und seine Experimente. Darüber hinaus hatte sein Vermieter es ihm übel genommen, dass sich nach einer unvorhergesehenen Explosion eines seiner Experimente die Wand seines Schlafzimmers nicht mehr in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand befunden hatte. Teile davon hatte man auf dem Bürgersteig wiedergefunden.  
Seines Bleibens war dort also nicht länger. Glücklicherweise hatte Mrs Hudson – die ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig war und einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte – zur Zeit eine freie Wohnung zu vermieten Nur leider liefen seine Geschäfte noch nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und die Miete war für ihn alleine unerschwinglich.  
Seinen Bruder um finanzielle Unterstützung zu bitten, war völlig indiskutabel, also musste es ein Mitbewohner sein. Das war immer noch das kleinere Übel.

Die Wohnung mit einer Frau zu teilen, schied von vorneherein aus. Sie würde über kurz oder lang Ansprüche stellen, die Wohnung sauber halten wollen und Gefäße mit Grüngut befüllen um damit die Zimmer wohnlicher zu gestalten.  
Sherlock schauderte allein bei dem Gedanken.

Es musste also ein Mann sein. Aber es durfte niemand sein, der nach Sherlocks Maßstäben attraktiv war. Er wollte schließlich nicht von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt werden. Aber er sollte auch kein uninteressanter Schwachkopf sein. Einen solchen würde er noch direkt am Einzugstag erwürgt haben. Da war sich Sherlock sicher.  
Also fragte er Mike Stamford, ob er nicht jemanden kennen würde…

Stamford war ein bisschen langweilig, aber gebildet. Gutmütig, aber kein Waschlappen. Spießig, aber nicht engstirnig und vor allem: definitiv heterosexuell. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass Stamford nur ebensolche Männer kannte, wie er selbst einer war und genauso stellte er sich den idealen Mitbewohner vor.

Und dann schleppte Stamford John an.  
John.  
Geduldig, aber befehlsgewohnt und mit Nerven aus Stahl. Ein bisschen bieder – Himmel! Er trug Pullover! – aber Mediziner und von daher ausreichend intelligent um Sherlock nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Attraktiv? Zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne von groß und gutaussehend, aber dennoch erregte er ein klein wenig Sherlocks Interesse.  
Genau in diesem Moment hätte Sherlock die Finger davon lassen sollen.  
Er tat es nicht.  
Er zwinkerte ihm sogar noch zu… ein klein wenig um etwas über Johns sexuelle Orientierung herauszufinden und ein klein wenig, weil ihn der Teufel geritten hatte.

Bei ihrem denkwürdigen Abend bei Angelos wusste Sherlock, dass John mindestens bisexuell war und eindeutig mit ihm flirtete.  
In diesem Moment tat Sherlock – seiner Meinung nach - das einzig Kluge, was er je in Bezug auf John getan hatte.  
Er erteilte ihm eine Abfuhr.

John war durchaus interessiert gewesen und nun verbarg er sich hinter einer Maske der reinen Heterosexualität. Eine Maske, die so löchrig war, dass Sherlock sie in Sekundenbruchteilen durchschaute. Dennoch tat er so, als ob er John Glauben schenken würde.

Die Abfuhr tat ihm leid – und in gewisser Weise bereute er sich auch - , aber war ihm etwas anderes übrig geblieben als Johns amouröse Avancen abzuweisen? Nein.  
Denn obwohl er Johns erotisches Interesse nicht ermutigen wollte, wollte er dennoch eine Wohnung mit ihm teilen.  
Und wo sollte er sonst so schnell einen neuen, perfekten Mitbewohner herbeizaubern? Mrs Hudson würde ihm die Wohnung nicht ewig freihalten können.

Insgeheim wusste Sherlock, dass ihm hier wieder eine Möglichkeit offen gestanden hätte, um komplett die Finger von John zu lassen.

Aber er tat es wieder nicht.  
Es war zur Abwechslung mal ganz angenehm gewesen, für sein Talent und für seine Tätigkeit keine Schimpfworte zu erhalten, sondern im Gegenteil ganz offene, staunende, ehrfürchtige Bewunderung.

Wider besseres Wissen behielt Sherlock John daher als Mitbewohner.  
Es war zugegebenermaßen eine Schwäche, doch wie viel Unheil konnte dieses eine kleine Zugeständnis an seine Eitelkeit wohl anrichten?

Leider sehr viel – wie Sherlock im Laufe der Monate feststellen musste.  
Er begann, John Watson zu begehren.  
Und das war völlig indiskutabel.  
Sherlock war nicht gewillt, für die Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses all das aufzugeben, was sie gemeinsam erreicht hatten, was sie waren.  
Freunde, Kollegen, Mitbewohner.  
Er wusste, dass es nach einer gescheiterten – wie auch immer gearteten - Beziehung, keinen Weg mehr in diesen sicheren Hafen namens Freundschaft zurück geben konnte.

Das Schlimmste dabei war, dass es für Sherlock ein Leichtes war, Johns Seelenleben zu ergründen.  
John war dabei, sich in ihn zu verlieben.  
Hinzu kam noch, dass John diese Gefühle, die er für Sherlock entwickelte, nicht willkommen waren. Auch das erkannte Sherlock so schnell, als ob es John auf der Stirn geschrieben stehen würde.

Dennoch hörte John nicht auf, sich mit Frauen zu verabreden. Sherlock musste gestehen, dass es ihn sehr amüsierte, wie leicht sich Johns Beziehungen mit diesen Frauen durch ihn torpedieren ließen. Er tat es gern und er tat es immer wieder. In seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er das besser nicht tun sollte, doch wenn er John nicht haben konnte, sollte ihn niemand haben. Weder Frau noch Mann... Sherlock hatte allerdings noch nicht ganz begriffen, warum John sich noch nie mit einem Mann getroffen hatte. Natürlich hätte er es heimlich getan, da er ja immer noch in dem Wahn lebte, Sherlock habe ihm seine Heterosexualität abgekauft. Dennoch... Heimlichkeit hin oder her – Sherlock hätte es herausgefunden, wenn es so gewesen wäre.

John war also dabei, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. 

Sherlock durfte das nicht zulassen. Der Status Quo ihrer Freundschaft durfte nicht gefährdet, nicht angetastet werden, dennoch wurden beide Männer immer mehr voneinander angezogen. Doch so sehr Sherlock auch grübelte, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen, wie diese Spirale – die zum Unglück führen musste – durchbrochen werden konnte.  
Einerseits benötigten beide Männer ein Ventil für die ganze aufgestaute sexuelle Spannung, andererseits musste dafür gesorgt werden, dass John ihn nicht für jemand anderen verließ.  
Er wollte John, den Mann. Und er wollte ihn für sich allein. Aber er wusste, wenn er diesem Impuls nachgab, würde er damit über kurz oder lang ihre einzigartige Freundschaft, ihre erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit zerstören... und wenn John ihn eines Tages verlassen würde... dann hätte er weder Mann, noch Freund, noch Blogger.

Er wollte den Mann, aber gleichzeitig wollte er den Freund behalten. 

Es war wie die Quadratur des Kreises… oder simpler ausgedrückt: Sherlock wollte den Kuchen essen und ihn gleichzeitig behalten.  
Ein unlösbares Problem.

So schien es.

Doch dann machte Sherlock eine ebenso unverhoffte, wie aufschlussreiche Beobachtung und er entwickelte mit seiner perfekten Intelligenz einen perfekten Plan.

Leider neigen gerade die perfektesten Pläne dazu, fatal zu scheitern.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo  
Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. the boy in the bright blue jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitelüberschriften werden immer Zeilen aus Liedern von David Bowie sein.  
> Meine erste große Liebe.  
> Das ist Grund Nummer 1 dafür. Grund Nummer 2 hat damit zu tun, dass ich in einem B. Cumberbatch-Interview gelesen habe, dass Ben sich ganz furchtbar darüber gefreut hat, dass David Bowie „Sherlock“ auch total klasse findet.  
> Und damit schließt sich für mich der Kreis von meiner ersten Liebe zu meiner aktuellen.  
> Ist das nicht schön?

 

 

 

 

**Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch**

**Teil 02**

  
  


_**The boy in the bright blue jeans** _

 

_**(Aus dem Song „Lady Stardust“ von David Bowie)** _

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John hatte versucht, seine durch Sherlock wiedererwachte Libido durch Dates mit Frauen zu besänftigen. Natürlich war es nicht dasselbe, aber er hatte bislang die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, es möge unter seinen zahlreichen Bekanntschaften eine darunter sein, die vielleicht... mit der er sich vorstellen konnte...

Eigentlich hatte John trotz seiner Neigung nie daran gezweifelt, irgendwann einmal eine Frau zu treffen, sich zu verlieben, zu heiraten und mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen. So erregend es war, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, so hatte er doch nie geglaubt, er würde seinen Lebensabend in einer glücklichen, gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung verbringen.

 

Seit er Sherlock kannte, verlor sein Traum von einem Haus, einer Frau und den statistischen 1,3 Kindern zusehends an Reiz.

 

Er ärgerte sich selbst über die Leichtigkeit, mit der Sherlock seine zahlreichen Freundinnen vergraulte (oder sogar John dazu brachte, es selbst zu tun), aber er unternahm nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Frauen reizten ihn zwar immer noch, aber es war mittlerweile eher die Aufregung der Eroberung als das Glück des Bewahrens, welches ihn befriedigte.

 

John hatte immer wieder kurz darüber nachgedacht, es mal wieder mit einem Mann zu versuchen. Vielleicht würde es ihm so gelingen, von seiner elenden Besessenheit bezüglich Sherlock abzulassen. Natürlich würde er dies verheimlichen müssen, aber das würde kein unlösbares Problem darstellen. Sicher wäre es eine Herausforderung, etwas vor Sherlock zu verheimlichen, aber John war zuversichtlich, dass es ihm gelingen könnte.

 

So fing er an, sich umzusehen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass diese Versuche mehr als halbherzig waren. Doch im Endeffekt spielte es keine Rolle.

 

Denn je länger er Ausschau hielt, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass es in ganz London nicht einen einzigen Mann gab, der Sherlock das Wasser reichen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich gab es nicht mal in ganz Großbritannien einen solchen Mann.

 

Sherlock.

Der Mann, der John Rätsel aufgab.

 

Immer wieder musste John über Angelos Bemerkung nachdenken. Er versuchte sich dabei sogar in der Kunst der Deduktion.

Die Fakten waren folgende:

 

Angelo hatte ihn für Sherlocks _Date_ gehalten.

Angelo hatte Sherlocks Bekanntschaft schon vor Jahren gemacht.

Sherlock war auch früher schon zu _Angelo's_ zum Essen gegangen.

Angelo musste demzufolge gute Gründe gehabt haben, um zu glauben, Sherlock hätte einen _Mann_ zu einem Date eingeladen.

 

Und die Schlussfolgerung?

Sherlock müsste demnach mindestens bisexuell sein, wie er selbst. Aber John hatte tatsächlich noch keinerlei derartige Anzeichen bemerkt, obwohl sich Sherlock manchmal unkonventionell ausdrückte und auch oft genug exzentrisch verhielt, so hatte er an ihm doch noch nie irgendwelche amourösen Interessen bemerkt.

 

Was dagegen sprach:

John hatte Sherlock mit Molly flirten sehen.

Stand Sherlock vielleicht doch auf Frauen?

 

Andererseits setzte Sherlock nur dann seinen Charme ein, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte. So auch bei Molly. Er war noch nie mit ihr ausgegangen, oder hatte sich _einfach nur so_ mit ihr unterhalten.

 

Gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten?

John drängte sich daher immer mal wieder der Verdacht auf, dass Sherlock womöglich asexuell sein könnte.

 

Doch dann blitzte wieder dieser Charme auf. Dieses Lächeln. Dieses ehrliche Interesse an John und seiner Meinung.

Aber nie war da ein Blick... ein heißer Blick, ein wissender Blick, ein Blick, den John erkennen würde und wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte, den solche Blicke hatten ihn in seinem Leben mehr als nur einmal getroffen.

Doch ein solcher Blick blieb aus. Hartnäckig.

Lebte Sherlock also vielleicht in einem selbstauferlegten, freiwilligen Zölibat, weil er tatsächlich und unwiderruflich mit seiner Arbeit _verheiratet_ war?

 

Aber egal, welche Möglichkeit für das Ausbleiben des Blickes zutreffend sein mochte – Hetero, asexuell oder Zölibat – keine davon erfreute Johns Gemüt. Er gab seine Deduktionsversuche auf und er begann, lange, einsame Spaziergänge zu unternehmen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Johns Spaziergänge zeigten im Laufe der Zeit eine beunruhigende Tendenz dazu, ihn in die etwas anrüchigeren Viertel Londons zu führen. Es schien immer ganz zufällig zu geschehen. John ging einfach so vor sich hin und wenn er seinen Blick hob, um sich umzusehen – _Hoppla!_ war er schon wieder in der Nähe dieser gewissen Gegend gelandet.

Irgendwann hörte John auf, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen und so lenkte er an diesem überraschend milden Frühlingsabend seine Schritte ganz bewusst an sein Ziel.

 

Grelle Leuchtreklame, fragwürdige Bars und Pubs und dunkle Ecken wechselten sich in diesem Teil der Stadt ab.

 _Normale_ Spaziergänger waren hier nie anzutreffen. Dafür lungerten umso mehr jüngere Männer an den Straßenlaternen und Hauswänden herum. Einzeln oder in Grüppchen. Die meisten leicht bekleidet oder zumindest mit weit aufgeknöpftem Hemd. Fragende Blicke glitten über John hinweg, wenn er an ihnen vorbeiging. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, doch noch nie zuvor hatte er auch einen der jungen Männer angesprochen. Er hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber ihn noch nie in die Tat umgesetzt.

 

Heute würde es anders sein.

Heute würde er einen der Stricher ansprechen.

Seine sexuelle Frustration hatte einen Grad erreicht, an dem es ihm nicht mehr genügte sich fieberhaft unter der Bettdecke selbst zu befriedigen.

 

Heute brauchte er einfach einen anderen Schwanz.

Er zuckte selbst bei der gedachten rüden Formulierung zusammen, aber es ließ sich einfach nicht schönreden. Es war nun schon über ein Jahr her, dass er einem Mann einen geblasen hatte… heute Abend brauchte er das einfach oder er würde verrückt werden.

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Vielleicht war es, weil er sich einsam fühlte. Sherlock hatte in letzter Zeit immer öfter das Hause ohne ihn verlassen und abwechselnd etwas von Leichenhalle, Labor, Bibliothek, Recherche und Experiment gemurmelt. Als John einmal gewagt hatte, genauer nachzufragen, hatte Sherlock äußerst gereizt reagiert.

„ _Wenn ich gewillt wäre, über jede Minute meines Lebens Rechenschaft abzulegen, hätte ich auch gleich Molly bitten können bei mir einzuziehen.“_ Das waren seine genauen Worte gewesen.

 

John hatte das zugegebenermaßen etwas verletzt, aber so war Sherlock eben. Womöglich war aber dennoch diese Bemerkung der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Daher ging er nun durch diese Gegend auf der Suche nach… Ja, wonach eigentlich?

 

Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau, glaubte aber, es zu erkennen, wenn er es vor sich sah. Er hatte kurz damit geliebäugelt, sich einen Jungen zu suchen, der groß, schlank und dunkelhaarig wie Sherlock war, doch das hätte ihn hinterher wahrscheinlich nur noch depressiv werden lassen. Und noch mehr Depression als er sowieso schon hatte, brauchte er in seinem Leben wirklich nicht. Groß und dunkel schied also aus. Sollte er ins genaue Gegenteil verfallen? Klein und blond? John lachte kurz auf. Dann könnte er sich genauso gut vor einen Spiegel stellen. Als er noch nach einem Kompromiss suchte, drang ein helles, volles Lachen an sein Ohr und am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes nahm er eine schwungvolle Bewegung wahr. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

 

Die Bewegung und das Lachen stammte von einem Mann, der ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Mit der linken Hand – in der er eine brennende Zigarette hielt – gestikulierte er schwungvoll. John musterte die Rückseite des… _Mannes? des Jungen?_ aufmerksam.

Hautenge, gebleichte Jeans, ein offenes Hemd von gleichem Stoff und Farbe, welches über der Hose hing. Er war groß – aber wahrscheinlich kleiner als Sherlock, denn dieser junge Mann trug schwarze Cowboy-Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen. Er war schlank, mit kurzen Haaren, deren Farbe sich zwischen einem sanften Dunkelblond und einem verwaschenen Hellbraun bewegte. Es war ähnlich kurz, eher noch kürzer, wie das von Sherlock, jedoch viel stärker gelockt.

 

Einer der anderen Männer aus dem Grüppchen, welches ihn umringte, schien Johns Blicke bemerkt zu haben, denn er flüsterte dem Mann in der gebleichten Jeans etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sich dieser umdrehte, John ins Auge fasste und mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zuging.

Die Ähnlichkeit mit Sherlock traf John fast wie ein körperlicher Schlag. Der Mund war fast so geformt wie Sherlocks. Die Wangen ein bisschen voller, aber genauso atemberaubend. Die Bewegungen jedoch waren geziert, verspielt, exaltiert, verführerisch. Dies, zusammen mit den haselnussbraunen Augen und der hohen, hellen Stimme – welche den Hauch eines ausländischen Akzents in sich trug - verwischten die Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Detektiv jedoch auf ein sehr geringes Maß.

 

„Was kann ich für dich tun, _Cheri_?“, fragte der junge Mann und sah John abwartend an. Die rechte Hand kokett auf die Hüfte gestützt. Auf seiner haarlosen, makellosen Brust glitzerte ein Silberkettchen ohne Anhänger.

 

„Wie heißt du?“, hörte sich John fragen.

 

Der Mann lächelte geziert.

„Wie hättest du denn gerne, dass ich…“

 

John schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte er erneut.

 

Etwas in dem Blick des Mannes veränderte sich.

„Peter“, sagte er dann.

 

John schüttelte den Kopf und der Mann grinste.

„Na schön“, sagte er schließlich. „Pierre. Ich heiße Pierre. Wenn du willst, kann ich auch mit einem ganz grauenhaften Akzent schmutzige Sachen zu dir sagen… oder gleich nur französisch sprechen.“

 

„Ganz ohne Akzent geht es nicht?“

 

Pierre lächelte überrascht.

„Die wenigsten bemerken ihn. Du hast ein gutes Ohr.“ Er sah John abwartend an, dann leckte er sich kurz über die Oberlippe. „Also – was darf es nun sein? Nicht, dass ich drängeln möchte, aber…“

 

„Nein, schon gut… ich meine…“, stammelte John nervös. „Ich… ähm… blasen?“, sagte er und kam sich wie der letzte Idiot vor.

 

„Französisch?“ Wieder dieses Lächeln. „Meine Spezialität! Ich mach es aber nur mit Gummi. Für 20. Für 30 darfst du mir ins Gesicht spritzen.“ Sehr kühl, sehr geschäftsmäßig aber immer noch freundlich interessiert.

 

John bemerkte zu seiner Schande, dass er heiße Ohren bekam.

„Nein…nicht du mich…“

 

„Oh?“ Ein überraschter Blick. „Du willst mir einen blasen? Das kommt nun nicht so oft vor. Gut… sagen wir 15. Mir wär’s dann ja egal, aber… mit oder ohne Gummi?“

 

„Mit…“

 

„Braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Also… wo sollen wir es machen? Hast du ein Auto oder… der Wirt von der Bar dahinten lässt uns für einen Fünfer auf seine Toilette. Wenn du auf ein Zimmer willst, kostet das extra. Wir können natürlich auch hier… dahinten im Park…“

 

„Ist keine Polizei in dem Park?“

 

„Wir haben jemand, der Schmiere steht. Im Park also? Gut, komm mit.“

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Während John Pierre in den Park folgte, fühlte er sich, als ob er durch eine Traumlandschaft wandern würde. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er voller Watte, seine Füße schienen den Boden beim Laufen kaum zu berühren, alle Laute drangen nur noch gedämpft in sein Bewusstsein vor.

Der Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes verschwamm und das einzige, was er noch klar und deutlich vor sich sah, waren die wiegenden Hüften in diesen hautengen, gebleichten Jeans, die im Dunkel des Parks wie ein Irrlicht matt glühten.

 

John hoffte, dass ihn dieses Irrlicht nicht ins Verderben führen würde, doch er war sich da nicht so sicher. Dennoch folgte er ihm unbeirrt, immer weiter, immer tiefer in die Büsche hinein, bis sie auf eine versteckte Parkbank trafen.

 

Pierre blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das Geld“, sagte er und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause ein „Bitte“ hinzu. Er hielt seine rechte Hand auf und zuckte ein wenig ungeduldig mit den Fingern.

 

John drückte ihm die Geldscheine in die Hand und Pierre warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, bevor er sie in die rechte Brusttasche seines Hemdes steckte. Irgendwie war John erleichtert, dass er nicht nachgezählt hatte. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass ihn dieses Misstrauen beleidigt hätte. Aus der linken Brusttasche zog Pierre ein eingeschweißtes Kondom.

 

„Willst du – oder soll ich?“, fragte er leise.

 

„Mach du…“, erwiderte John unsicher. Der Gedanke, Pierres schlaffen Penis zu berühren und erst steif machen zu müssen, bevor er das Kondom überstreifen konnte, war ihm zuwider. Ein klein wenig Illusion wollte er sich noch bewahren, wollte sich noch ein klein wenig länger einreden, dass der andere Mann ihn auch wollte… bereits begierig auf ihn wartete… John wusste, dass das völlig idiotisch war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Pierre zuckte lediglich auf sehr französische Art und Weise mit den Schultern und öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans.

 

John schluckte krampfhaft.

Keine Unterwäsche.

Intimrasur.

Und eine Erektion, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte und von der er sich fragte, wo sie in dieser Jeans noch Platz gehabt hatte.

 

Pierre seufzte erleichtert und auch ein wenig lustvoll, als er seine Männlichkeit vollständig befreit hatte. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Überrascht?“

 

„Ein wenig“, gab John zu und räusperte sich.

 

„Du gefällst mir. Das macht es einfach“, sagte Pierre, streifte seine Jeans bis über die Knie hinab, setzte sich mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf die Parkbank, riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf und rollte das Kondom über sein steifes Glied. „Okay… kann losgehen“, flüsterte er heiser und John ging ohne ein weiteres Wort vor ihm auf die Knie.

 

Sein Herz klopft hart und fast schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Sinne waren für einen kurzen Moment so sehr geschärft, dass ihm schwindelte, doch dann griff er mit einer Hand nach Pierres Erektion und alles verschwamm wieder in einem seltsam grauen Nebel.

Pierre stöhnte leise und John sah auf. Der Kopf des jungen Mannes war zurückgebogen und hing über die Rückenlehne der Parkbank. Die silberne Kette glitzerte kurz im Mondlicht bevor sie wieder mit der blassen Haut des nackten Oberkörpers verschwamm. Johns Blick glitt darüber hinweg – über die entblößte und dargebotene Kehle – bis hinauf zu einer vollen Unterlippe, die so sehr der von Sherlock glich, und in die sich gerade eine Reihe ebenmäßiger Zähne bohrte.

Sherlock.

John schloss die Augen und dachte an Dinge, für die er sich im hellen Licht des Tages schämte und die ihm dennoch nachts den Schlaf raubten.

Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und dirigierte das steife Glied zwischen seine Lippen.

 

Er stöhnte unwillkürlich. Gott – wie hatte er die ganze Zeit ohne das auskommen können? Wie? Begierig nahm er mehr und mehr der harten Länge in sich auf, bis ihn sein Würgereflex stoppte.

Alles in ihm schrie _MEHR_ , aber mehr ging beim besten Willen nicht. John hatte dies schon einige Male in seinem Leben bedauert. Langsam glitt er wieder hinauf, um dann in einen gewissen Rhythmus zu verfallen. Immer wieder entließ er die Erektion ganz aus seinem Mund, um nur die Eichel mit seiner Zunge zu reizen.

 

Ein kehliges Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren, doch mehr war von dem anderen Mann nicht zu hören.

 

Eine Hand legte sich leicht auf Johns Kopf und er wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Für einen kurzen Moment bedauerte er, die Lust des anderen nicht schmecken zu können, doch dann krallten sich die fremden Finger kurz in seine Haare und der Gedanke war wieder vergessen.

 

Seine Hand streichelte kurz über die überraschend kühlen Oberschenkel, bevor sie zu den prallen Hoden glitt, deren Hitze einen erregenden Kontrast zu dem restlichen Körper und der prickelnden Nachtluft bildeten.

Sanft, aber bestimmt umschloss er sie mit seinen Fingern und zog leicht daran. Ein überraschtes Nach-Luft-Schnappen und ein kehliges Stöhnen war die einzige, aber sehr befriedigende Reaktion. So prall und hart, wie sich die Hoden schon zusammengezogen hatten, konnte es wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern.

John bedauerte es etwas – er hätte es gerne noch etwas hinausgezögert, er mochte es, wenn seine Partner vor unerfüllter Begierde fast den Verstand verloren. Das gab ihm ein Gefühl der Macht, welches mit nichts in der Welt aufzuwiegen war.

 

Die fremden Finger krochen in seinen Nacken und die Hüften zuckten unwillkürlich, ungeduldig. John ließ von den Hoden ab und hielt den anderen Mann mit beiden Händen an den Oberschenkeln fest. Er wollte ihn tief in seiner Kehle spüren, aber nicht ersticken, falls ein schlecht abgestimmter Stoß erfolgen sollte.

 

Tief und noch ein wenig tiefer. John atmete bewusst durch die Nase aus und ein. Dann schluckte er um die heiße Härte in seiner Kehle herum.

Ein Stöhnen.

Er schluckte erneut.

Ein unverständlicher, unterdrückter Fluch.

John hätte gerne gegrinst, doch seine Lippen waren gerade nicht dazu in der Lage.

Er schluckte wieder und ging noch ein wenig tiefer. Dann summte er.

Ja.

Das war es.

Etwas wie ein Aufblähen, ein Aufbäumen, wieder dieses kehlige Stöhnen und dann das konvulsische Zucken in seiner Kehle.

John zog sich ein wenig zurück und stöhnte glückselig.

Ja.

Genau das hatte er gewollt. Genau das hatte er gebraucht.

 

Ein leises Seufzen, dann: „Mon Dieu... du lutscht gerne Schwänze, n'est pas? Du bläst wie der Teufel.“

 

Ungewollte Hitze flammte heftig in Johns Wangen auf. Derart unverblümte Worte war er in diesem Zusammenhang nicht gewohnt. Da ihnen jedoch jegliche Schärfe gefehlt hatte, sondern nur eine leichte Überraschung mitgeklungen hatte, gelang es John, seine Beschämung niederzuringen, die Bemerkung als Kompliment zu verbuchen und sogar so etwas wie leise Freude und ein wenig Stolz darüber zu empfinden.

 

Mit leicht protestierenden Knien richtete sich John wieder auf und sah zu, wie Pierre das Kondom abrollte, es zusammen knotete und in seine Hemdtasche steckte.

Als er Johns verwunderten Blick bemerkte sagte er mit einem seltsamen: „Wir wollen doch nicht die Umwelt verschmutzen.“ Dann stand er auf und zog sich die Jeans wieder an. Sein Blick traf dabei auf Johns Unterleib.

 

Pierre spitzte die Lippen und bevor John wusste, wie ihm geschah, griff ihm der andere Mann zwischen die Beine.

John sog scharf die Luft zwischen die Zähne, denn erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eine Erektion hatte.

 

„Soll ich nicht doch noch...?“, fragte Pierre mit heiserer Stimme - bei der sich John sicher war, dass es nur gespielt war – und knetete mit leichter Hand die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen durch den Stoff seiner Hose.

 

Unwillkürlich stöhnte John auf.

Nein, so war das nicht geplant gewesen. Er war auch gar nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es ihn so sehr erregen könnte einem Stricher einen zu blasen. Der Plan war ursprünglich gewesen, es einfach zu tun, das Erlebte in seinem Gehirn abzuspeichern und später... in der Einsamkeit seines Schlafzimmers, Sherlocks Gesichtszüge an Stelle des fremden Mannes zu setzen und sich in aller Ruhe mit diesem Kopfkino selbst zu befriedigen. Er hatte sich davon einiges an Erleichterung und seelischer Ausgeglichenheit versprochen, doch nun ging in seinem Kopf alles durcheinander.

Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, jemanden zu finden, der Sherlock ähnlich genug sah, dass er sich eine Nachbearbeitung in seinem Kopf fast schenken konnte.

Sollte er?

Hier in einem öffentlichen Park?

Tat John H. Watson so etwas?

Bevor er zurück nach London gekommen war, war die Liste „ _was John H. Watson nie tun würde“_ noch wesentlich länger gewesen. Doch nachdem er Sherlock kennen gelernt hatte, war diese Liste fast täglich geschrumpft.

 

Wollte er es?

Automatisch schmiegte er sich enger an die ihn liebkosenden Finger.

 

„Mit der Hand? Für einen Fünfer?“, gurrte Pierre und jegliche Illusion zerstob wie Nebelschleier an einem sonnigen Morgen.

 

John öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Wann hatte er sie geschlossen?

Ein Paar brauner Augen blickte ihn sehr direkt an. Abwägend, neugierig, vielleicht ein wenig gierig... doch sicher nur nach einem zusätzlichen, leichten Verdienst.

John schluckte. Nein, das hier war kein Liebhaber. Es war nicht mal ein One-night-Stand, den er aus einer Bar abgeschleppt hatte. Das hier war ein Prostituierter, der diese Dinge nicht tat, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er Geld dafür bekam.

 

Natürlich hatte John das alles gewusst. Aber irgendwie erschien es ihm jetzt, da er es tatsächlich getan hatte, realer... fassbarer und gleichzeitig unfassbar.

 

„Nein“, sagte John und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

Pierre schien enttäuscht und zog seine Hand zurück. Innerlich schlug sich John an die Stirn. Klar war er enttäuscht. Es wäre leicht verdientes Geld gewesen.

 

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, wollte Pierre wissen, holte von irgendwoher eine Zigarette und steckte sie sich zwischen die Lippen, jedoch ohne sie anzuzünden.

 

„John.“

 

„John...“, wiederholte Pierre mit einem Lächeln. So wie er es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte es eher wie _Jean_ geklungen. John war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel. Es hörte sich so viel weicher und zärtlicher an, als er es von seinem Namen gewohnt war.

 

Die Zigarette verließ Pierres Lippen wieder und eine spitze, rosige Zunge fischte auf der vollen Unterlippe nach einem zurückgebliebenen Tabakkrümel.

 

„Also... John. Bist du von hier?“, fragte Pierre dann mit seiner hellen, klaren Stimme, die so schmerzhaft anders war als Sherlocks angenehmer Bariton.

„Ich meine...“ Pierre biss sich auf die Lippen und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Erst jetzt fiel John auf, wie dunkelrot die Unterlippe des anderen Mannes war. Er musste die ganze Zeit über darauf herum gebissen haben, um nicht laut zu werden. Wieder durchzog ein leichtes Gefühl von Stolz Johns Körper.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?“, vollendete Pierre seinen Satz und steckte sich die Zigarette erneut zwischen die Lippen. Ein Feuerzeug erschien genau wie die Zigarette zuvor aus dem Nirgendwo, trat jedoch nicht in Aktion.

 

„Ich weiß nicht...“, sagte John langsam. Oh, nein! Ganz sicher nicht. Das hier war eine einmalige Sache gewesen! Nie wieder würde er so etwas tun. Schon dieses eine Mal war ein riesiger Fehler gewesen und niemals durfte irgendjemand davon erfahren. Nie. Unter keinen Umständen.

 

„Eher nicht“,antwortete John daher. „Nein.“ Doch im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er diese eine Silbe äußerte, wusste er, dass er gelogen hatte.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

_**Fortsetzung folgt...** _

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung 1:  
> In dieser Story duzen sich John und Sherlock, auch wenn das bei der deutschen Synchro nicht der Fall ist.  
> Wenn ich in dieser Story immer mal wieder Sherlocks tiefe Stimme, bzw. seinen Bariton erwähne, dann deshalb, weil das im Original eben so ist. Und – Mein Gott! - ist diese Stimme sexy! Die Synchro hat meiner Meinung nach zwar gute Arbeit geleistet, aber wenn Pierres Stimme noch höher und heller sein müsste, als die von Sherlocks Synchro, dann würde man ihn eher für einen Eunuchen als für einen Stricher halten.
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung 2:  
> Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es in London um die männliche Prostitution bestellt ist. Zwar habe ich Google bemüht, doch ich scheine nicht die richtigen Suchbegriffe eingegeben zu haben. Ich weiß weder, wie die Sache dort organisiert ist, noch, wie dort die Preisgestaltung funktioniert. Das ganze ist also von mir frei erfunden. Falls jemand darüber etwas besser Bescheid weiß als ich – immer her mit den Infos! Ich bin für jeden Hinweis dankbar.


	3. How you turned my world you precious thing

  
  


_**How you turned my world you precious thing** _

 

_**(Aus dem Song: „Within you“ von David Bowie - aus dem Film „Labyrinth“ )** _

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Kurze Zeit, nachdem sein Freier ihn verlassen hatte, betrat Pierre einige Straßen weiter ein heruntergekommenes Mietshaus, ging ein schäbiges Treppenhaus empor und trat durch eine Wohnungstür im dritten Stock.

Schwerer Moschusduft schlug ihm entgegen und er rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

 

„Ola!“, begrüsste ihn der Mann, der ihn auf John aufmerksam gemacht hatte. „Na? Wie ist gewesen?“

 

„Ramon, dein gespielter Akzent wird von Tag zu Tag grauenhafter“, erwiderte Pierre trocken.

 

Ramon lachte.

„Ich muss doch in Übung bleiben“, sagte er in plötzlich einwandfreiem Englisch. „Und? Wie lief es? Hat alles geklappt?“

 

„Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.“ Ohne es zu wollen, schloss Pierre für einen Moment die Augen und ein kleiner Seufzer entwischte seinen wunden Lippen.

 

Ramon grinste.

„Es sei dir gegönnt. Mein Anteil?“ Ein leicht reuevoller Blick hatte diese Worte begleitet. „Strenge Rechnung – gute Freundschaft“, fügte er hinzu. „Die Miete hier zahlt sich nicht von allein. Und seit du hier mit eingezogen bist...“

 

„Als ob ich eine Belastung wäre...“, erwiderte Pierre gedehnt, aber dennoch gutgelaunt. Er griff in seine Brusttasche und zog sein gebrauchtes Kondom hervor.

 

„Oh, Mann, nein... das kannst du behalten“, rief Ramon gespielt angeekelt aus. „Ich will Bares. Nur Bares ist Wahres!“

 

„Behalt' deine Pretty-Woman-Zitate für dich“, bat Pierre mit einer Grimasse. „War nur die falsche Tasche.“ Er griff in die andere Brusttasche und förderte die 15 Pfund zutage. Er hielt Ramon die Geldscheine hin. „Hier. Du kannst alles haben, wenn du willst.“

 

„Ob ich...“ Ramon griff hastig nach den Scheinen und zählte sie. „Her damit. Ich brauche dringend einen neuen Nippelring.“

 

Pierre verzog etwas angewidert das Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das gebrauchte Kondom, welches er immer noch in seiner anderen Hand hielt.

„Aber ob du willst oder nicht - das hier werde ich dennoch bei dir entsorgen müssen. Ich will nicht, dass meine DNA in die falschen Hände gerät.“

 

„Du bist ganz schön paranoid, weißt du das?“, sagte Ramon gleichmütig.

 

„Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel“, erwiderte Pierre mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln. „Ich kann mir hier keine Fehler erlauben.“

 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du manchmal ziemlich gruslig bist?“, meinte Ramon immer noch mit diesem durch nichts zu erschütternden Gleichmut.

 

„Wenn du das sagst“, sagte Pierre lediglich und fing an, sich auszuziehen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Während der nächsten Woche gelang es John noch, sich einzureden, dass _diese_ _Sache_ – wie er seine erste Erfahrung mit der käuflichen Liebe nun insgeheim nannte - etwas Einmaliges gewesen war und den erwünschten Effekt gehabt hatte.

 

Die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend hatten seine Masturbationsfantasien vehement bereichert. In dieser Hinsicht waren die 15 Pfund gut angelegt gewesen. Seine nun weitaus befriedigerenden Aktivitäten im Bett und unter der Dusche führten auch zu mehr Ausgeglichenheit – nicht nur im Umgang mit Sherlock.

Er ertrug die engen Hemden, die Pyjamahosen, den Morgenmantel mit größter Gelassenheit und wagte schon zu hoffen, dass er von seiner unguten Begeisterung für seinen Freund _geheilt_ war, als es Sherlock einfiel, an einem trüben Dienstag Nachmittag in voller Montur im Hyde Park in den Serpentine-See zu springen um nach Beweismaterial zu tauchen.

 

Kurze Zeit davor hatten er und Sherlock noch mit Lestrade und Donovan in einem Zivilfahrzeug (worauf Sherlock bestanden hatte) der Polizei gesessen und waren vom West Carriage Drive auf einen der Gehwege abgebogen. Scotland Yard hatte einen Hinweis aus der Bevölkerung auf die _verschwundene Braut_ erhalten – ein Fall, mit dem die _Yellow Press_ seit Tagen die Bevölkerung in Atem hielt.

 

Sherlocks Nachforschungen, die er auf Wunsch des Bräutigams angestellt hatte, hatten fast zeitgleich in die gleiche Richtung gewiesen und so hatten sie gemeinsam – mit einigen jungen Polizisten, die das Gelände bis zu ihrem Eintreffen gesichert hatten – am Ufer des Sees in der Nähe der Serpentine-Brücke gestanden und auf die unergründlichen Fluten gestarrt.

 

Lestrade hatte gerade per Handy die Taucherstaffel angefordert, denn mit bloßem Auge war vom Ufer aus beim besten Willen nichts zu erkennen gewesen, als Sherlock – wie gesagt – vollständig bekleidet und ohne vorher ein Wort zu verlieren, kopfüber in die ziemlich trüben Fluten gesprungen und sofort untergetaucht war.

 

„Was soll... John!“, brüllte Lestrade genervt und schenkte John einen zornigen Blick, während von Sherlock nur noch ein paar Luftblasen auf der Oberfläche des Sees zu sehen waren.

 

„Und was soll ich da jetzt tun?“, gab John genauso genervt zurück. „Auch noch hinterher springen?“

 

„Ich habe doch schon die Taucher angefordert!“, schäumte Lestrade. „Er hat doch gehört, dass ich die Taucher angefordert habe, oder? Er stand doch direkt neben mir! John! Sie haben doch auch gehört...“

 

John rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja – ich habe auch gehört, dass Sie die Taucher angefordert haben. Und er auch. Aber... Himmel... Lestrade! Sie wissen doch wie er ist!“

 

Lestrade stöhnte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Sally?“, wandte er sich an Sally Donovan. „Haben wir im Wagen noch eine Decke oder so was?“

 

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, gab Donovan ziemlich patzig zurück.

 

Lestrade nahm die Hand von seinen Augen und sah Donovan unheilvoll an.

„Indem Sie vielleicht nachsehen?“, fragte er so betont höflich, dass nicht nur Donovan selbst, sondern sogar John leicht zusammenzuckte.

 

„Was geht es mich an, wenn dieser Freak...“, fing Donovan an, wurde dann jedoch von einem der jungen Polizisten unterbrochen.

 

„Äh, Sir...“, wandte er sich beunruhigt an Lestrade.

 

„Ja, was ist denn?“, fragte dieser gereizt zurück.

 

„Sir... er ist schon ziemlich lange da unten“, gab der junge Polizist zu bedenken und wies mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter in die unbestimmte Richtung der Luftblasen... oder zumindest an die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch Luftblasen gewesen waren. „Ich meine ja nur... vielleicht sollten wir auch gleich noch einen Rettungswagen anfordern.“

 

Lestrade warf John einen aufgebracht-fragenden Blick zu.

„Wie lange kann ein Mensch tauchen?“

 

Doch John reagierte nicht. Er starrte verzweifelt auf die Wasseroberfläche, in der Hoffnung einige neue Luftblasen aufsteigen zu sehen.

 

„Verdammt! Wie lange kann _ER_ tauchen?“, rief Lestrade aus.

 

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er schwimmen kann!“, gab John heftig zurück. „Woher soll ich wissen, wie lange er...“

 

In diesem Moment stieß Sherlocks Oberkörper durch die Wasseroberfläche, sein Mund schnappte kurz und gierig nach Luft und im selben Augenblick war er schon wieder untergetaucht.

 

„Ich bringe ihn um“, stöhnte John erleichtert.

 

„Hinten anstellen. Ich bin zuerst dran“, knurrte Lestrade. Dann warf er John einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Was glauben Sie, woher ich all die grauen Haare habe.“

 

Über diese Bemerkung brach John in Gelächter aus, in welches Lestrade nach kurzem Widerstreben einstimmte. „Erstaunlich, dass Sie noch so blond sind, John“, bemerkte er zwischen zwei Heiterkeitsausbrüchen, während sich John die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

 

„Freaks... alle miteinander“, flüsterte Sally Donovan halblaut vor sich hin und ging dann tatsächlich verärgert und kopfschüttelnd zu ihrem Wagen um nach einer Decke für den Oberfreak zu suchen.

 

Als Sherlock das nächste Mal auftauchte, blieb er an der Oberfläche und schwamm mit kräftigen Stößen zurück ans Ufer. Dort warf er Lestrade ein nasses Stoffbündel vor die Füße.

„Das Hochzeitskleid der Dame. Damit dürften wir über ausreichende Indizien verfügen“, sagte er in seinem üblichen herablassenden Tonfall. „Die Taucher, die Sie so voreilig angefordert haben, können Sie dann auch gleich wieder zurückpfeifen.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte sehr deutlich _„Hab ich mal wieder Recht gehabt“_ und während Lestrade sich daran machte, das Kleid zu entwirren, wusste John nicht, ob er Sherlock erwürgen oder anschreien oder beides tun sollte.

 

Doch dann zog Sherlock sein Jackett aus, um es auszuwringen und alle Worte erstarben in Johns Kehle, noch bevor sie seine Zunge erreicht hatten, denn genau diesen Moment hatte die Sonne ausgewählt um hinter einer Wolke hervorzubrechen.

 

Der Sonnenstrahl brach sich in den unzähligen Wassertropfen, welche in Sherlocks dunklen Locken hingen und an seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals hinab rannen. Für einen Moment glitzerten und funkelten die Tropfen und Tröpfchen wie Diamanten. Ganz kurz drängte sich ein glitzerndes, silbernes Halskettchen aus Johns Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche empor und sein Blick glitt automatisch tiefer. Von Sherlocks Haaren, über sein Gesicht, den Hals hinab und über das weiße Hemd, das ihm nun klatschnass und durchsichtig wie ein hauchdünner Vorhang am Leib klebte, der Fantasie nichts mehr überließ und jeden Wet-T-Shirt-Contest in den Schatten stellte.

 

Johns Mund wurde plötzlich trocken und er schluckte krampfhaft.

 

Sherlock warf sein Jackett achtlos zu Boden und strich sich dann zu allem Übel mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare.

Ein erregtes nach Luft-Schnappen musste von John schleunigst als Hustenanfall getarnt werden.

 

Das Durch-die-Haare-Streichen wurde von Sherlock wiederholt, wobei sich sein ganzer Körper streckte und die Knöpfe seines ohnehin zu engen Hemdes bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit strapaziert wurden.

 

John wusste, dass es für sein Seelenheil besser wäre, wenn es ihm gelänge wegzusehen, doch sein Blick hing wie gebannt an Sherlocks Hemd und allem, was sich darunter so verlockend deutlich abzeichnete. Er schluckte erneut, doch nun nicht mehr deshalb, weil seine Kehle vor Erregung staubtrocken war. Nun war das Schlucken bitter notwendig geworden, weil ihm bei diesem Anblick langsam aber sicher das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

 

Als Sherlock endlich von seinen Haaren abließ, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über seine Brust und John musste sich sehr anstrengen um ein lüsternes Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

 

„John, mir ist kalt“, klagte Sherlock und wie auf Kommando zogen sich seine Brustwarzen – welche sich unter dem nassen Hemd überdeutlich abzeichneten – zusammen, wurden klein und hart und John spürte, wie für diese Tageszeit und für diese Örtlichkeit viel zu viel Blut in seinen Unterleib schoss und seine Gedanken drifteten in sehr erotische Sphären ab.

 

„John!“, beschwerte sich Sherlock erneut, da John ihm noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

 

Nur langsam fand sich John wieder in der Realität zurecht. In seinem Tagtraum waren er und Sherlock an einem tropischen Sandstrand gewesen und hatten...

„Was?“

 

„Mir ist kalt!“, wiederholte Sherlock mit leichter Ungeduld.

 

„Und was soll ich jetzt dagegen tun? Einen Baum fällen und Feuer machen?“, gab John entnervt zurück. „Es ist Mai! Wir sind hier in England! Natürlich ist es kalt. Die Badesession beginnt erst in vier Wochen – wenn überhaupt. Sherlock! Die Taucher waren schon angefordert. Niemand hat von dir verlangt, in diesen verdammten See zu springen. Diese halbe Stunde hättest du doch wohl noch warten können!“

 

„Du könntest mir deine Jacke geben“, bemerkte Sherlock, ohne auf Johns Tirade einzugehen.

 

„Fällt mir nicht im Traum ein!“, fauchte John. „Donovan sucht im Wagen gerade nach einer Decke für dich.“

 

Sherlock schmollte kurz, verlegte sich dann aber aufs Bitten.

„Joooohn... Du willst doch sicher nicht, dass ich krank werde?“, schmeichelte er und schniefte sehr betont.

 

Kurzfristig war John hin und her gerissen.

„Wer weiß, was außer dir noch alles in diesem See herum schwimmt, bei Koli-Bakterien angefangen“, wandte er ein. „Außerdem ist diese Jacke aus Wildleder... du wirst sie ruinieren – nass wie du bist.“ Und abgesehen von all diesen vernünftigen Einwänden wollte er _bitte, bitte_ noch ein wenig länger auf die kleinen, harten Nippel unter dem durchsichtigen Hemd starren. Nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen... Gott, er fand sich selbst wirklich widerlich – aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Bevor Sherlock noch eine weitere Bemerkung machen konnte, war Donovan glücklicherweise zurückgekommen und hatte ihm mit einer überraschend kraftvollen Bewegung die Decke an den Kopf geworfen.

 

Sherlock zerrte die Decke von sich herunter, entfaltete sie und schlang sie eng um seinen Körper.

 

Ein leises, bedauerndes Seufzen entwischte Johns Lippen. Die Show war wohl vorbei.

 

Sherlock warf Donovan – die sich gerade zu Lestrade und dem Brautkleid gesellte – einen bösen Blick hinterher.

„So wie sie vorhin auf dem Autositz herumgerutscht ist, hat sie Teppichbrand am...“, murmelte er gehässig vor sich hin.

 

„Sherlock!“, mahnte John, bevor dieser den Satz vollenden konnte.

 

„Ist doch war! Hat Anderson etwa kein Bett in seiner Wohnung?“, meckerte Sherlock. „Warum muss es immer der Fußboden sein?“

 

John verdrehte die Augen.

„Man könnte auch Leidenschaft dazu sagen“, wandte er ein.

 

„Leidenschaft? Pah!“, machte Sherlock verächtlich. „Nur weil sie direkt hinter der Eingangstür übereinander herfallen? Ich wüsste ein anderes Wort dafür.“

 

„Ach ja?“, fragte John interessiert nach. „Welches denn?“

 

„Zeitnot“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

An diesem Abend war sich John nicht sicher, welches dieser beiden Worte nun auf ihn und Pierre zutraf.

 

War es nun Leidenschaft oder Zeitnot, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, Pierre – kaum dass er seiner ansichtig geworden war - die brennende Zigarette zu entwinden, diese in den Rinnstein zu werfen und ihn selbst in den nächstbesten Hinterhof zu drängen? Und das, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte – mit dem Bild von Sherlocks nassem Hemd im Kopf – mit Pierre auf ein Zimmer zu gehen und sich dort sehr gründlich verwöhnen zu lassen.

 

Die schwarze Jeans und das flatterleichte Seidenhemd, welches Pierres Körper zierte, erinnerte John viel zu leicht und viel zu eindrücklich an die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags und seine stundenlang mühsam unterdrückte Lust flackerte hell auf – wie ein Schwelbrand, der lange Zeit unbemerkt vor sich hin glüht, bis er dann einen frischen Luftzug verspürt, durch den er zu einem lodernden Feuer entfacht.

 

Wie ein verheerender Brand tobte Erregung und Ekstase durch Johns ganzen Körper. Kaum standen sie halbwegs geschützt vor fremden Blicken in einer dunklen Ecke, presste John mit fiebriger Ungeduld seinen Unterleib gegen die leichte Beule in der schwarzen Jeans.

 

„Hol ihn raus... deinen auch... nimm sie beide in die Hand“, forderte John flüsternd, drängend, verlangend. Seine Hände lagen auf Pierres Hintern, während sich dieser hektisch mit zwei Reißverschlüssen abmühte. Endlich war es geschafft und ein leises, zweistimmiges Seufzen drang durch die laue Frühlingsnacht.

 

Johns Hände packten fester zu und zogen Pierre näher zu sich.

 

„Warte... Kondome“, stöhnte Pierre.

 

Das Gefühl der heißen Härte, welche langsam über seine eigene steife Männlichkeit rieb, war unbeschreiblich. Johns rechte Hand glitt über das infernalische Seidenhemd hoch zu Pierres Nacken.

 

„So ist es safe genug“, raunte er ihm zu und zog Pierres Kopf ohne nachzudenken näher zu sich.

 

„Nicht...“, flüsterte Pierre kaum hörbar, drehte im letzten Moment den Kopf zur Seite, so dass Johns Kuss nur seine Wange traf. „Nicht...“, wiederholte er leise und es klang ein wenig traurig.

 

Es ernüchterte John gerade genug, um zu begreifen, dass Kondome – auch wenn das, was er vorhatte eigentlich safe genug war – doch keine allzu schlechte Idee darstellten. Er rückte ein wenig von Pierre ab, um ihm genügend Spielraum zu geben und genoss tatsächlich das Gefühl der fremden Hände, die geschickt eine Gummihülle über seiner Erektion abrollten. Nachdem auch Pierre entsprechend versorgt war, war er es, der die Initiative ergriff und sich sehr lustvoll gegen John presste.

 

„Also... wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, raunte er John spielerisch ins Ohr und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „War da nicht die Rede von In-die-Hand-nehmen?“

 

„Gott... ja...“, keuchte John und bäumte sich ein wenig auf, als er spürte, wie eine Hand erst nur nach ihm griff, um ihn sanft zu reiben und dann der Griff härter und enger wurde und er anstelle des Daumen eine andere heiße Härte fühlte, die unbarmherzig gegen sein ungeduldig pochendes Glied gedrückt wurde.

 

Es war so gut, wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Warme Wüstennächte, im Schutz einer Baracke, die Patrouille mit Zigaretten bestochen, damit sie für die nächsten 10 Minuten nicht gerade diese Ecke des Camps überprüfte, die Ungeduld, der Drang, die Ekstase, Bartstoppeln auf verschwitzter Haut, das Zucken eines anderen Gliedes gegen die eigene aufgestaute Lust, Kondome oder ein Taschentuch um die Uniform nicht zu beflecken, der unterschwellige Nervenkitzel, die leichte Furcht vor dem Erwischt-Werden, die leisen Geräusche, das verhaltene, unterdrückte Stöhnen...

 

Doch die Bilder, die er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, als er in einem Hinterhof zwischen Mülltonnen seinen überwältigenden Höhepunkt in die Nacht hinausschrie, 

gehörten nicht zu Afghanistan, sondern so eindeutig zu England wie ein gleichmäßiger Landregen über grünen Wiesen, wie Five o'clock Tea mit Scones und Clotted Cream, wie Big Ben...

 

„ _Sherlock!“_ , schrie er innerlich. _„Sherlock!“_

Sherlock - mit seinem nassen Hemd, den Wassertropfen in seinen Haaren, den kleinen, harten Nippeln, so durch und durch britisch mit seiner vornehmen blassen Haut, mit seinen grünlich-blauen Augen, die oft so unergründlich waren wie der kleine See an dem John als Junge immer geangelt hatte... mit diesen Augen, die einem so tief in die Seele blicken konnten und doch nicht alles sahen...

 

Und in diesem Moment – in den Armen eines Strichers, in einem Londoner Hinterhof, ausgepumpt und befriedigt durch einen spektakulären Orgasmus, die erschlaffende Männlichkeit immer noch von einem Kondom umhüllt – wusste John nicht mehr, ob er für diese spezielle Blindheit seines Freundes dankbar sein sollte oder nicht.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Fortsetzung folgt...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem Brautkleid, das hier aus dem Serpentine-See gefischt wird, spiele ich auf die Original-Story „the noble bachelor“ - Übersetzung: „der adlige Junggeselle“ oder „die verschwundene Braut“ an.


	4. When God did take my logic for a ride

 

  
  


_**When God did take my logic for a ride** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „Width of a circle“ von David Bowie)** _

  
  


**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

  
  


 

Nach diesem Abend hörte John auf, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Da er Sherlock nicht haben konnte, nahm er eben das nächstbeste – und das war Pierre. John hatte eine leise Vorahnung, dass das alles nicht gut ausgehen konnte, aber in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung war er einfach machtlos gegen seinen Körper, gegen seine Gedanken, gegen sich selbst. Er brauchte das einfach. Er brauchte dieses Ventil, er brauchte dieses Gefühl des Losgelöstseins, auch wenn es immer für sehr, sehr kurze Zeit andauerte. Er wusste einfach, dass er andernfalls nicht bei gesundem Verstand bleiben würde.

Einerseits war es natürlich bedauerlich, dass die Zweitbesetzung seines idealen Gespielen ein Stricher war, andererseits war es vielleicht auch eine glückliche Fügung, denn John hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er unter anderen Umständen zumindest versucht hätte, eine Beziehung zu Pierre einzugehen. Das hätte aber in letzter Konsequenz bedeutet, er hätte sich zwischen Pierre und Sherlock entscheiden müssen. Und diese Entscheidung wäre ihm schlichtweg unmöglich gewesen.

 

Daher begnügte er sich damit, Pierre in halbwegs regelmäßigen Abständen aufzusuchen. Meist nach einem Vorfall mit Sherlock. Dabei spielte es bald keine Rolle mehr, ob er sich mit Sherlock gezankt hatte, oder ob dieser ihn unbeabsichtigt durch irgendetwas in Erregung versetzt hatte.

 

Es blieb nicht aus, dass er Pierre nicht immer antraf, so dass er einige Male unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause zurückkehren musste – gereizt, unausgeglichen, unbefriedigt. Auch war es schon vorgekommen, dass einer der anderen jungen Männer ihm ausgerichtet hatte, Pierre wäre gleich da und er möge sich bitte noch ein wenig gedulden.

Manchmal wartete er, manchmal nicht, denn eigentlich war ihm der Gedanke zuwider, Pierre zu berühren, während dieser quasi noch warm war von den Händen eines anderen Mannes.

Meist gelang es ihm aber, sich die Illusion zu erhalten, Pierre wäre exklusiv nur für ihn alleine auf dieser Welt, denn dass dies nicht der Fall war, war für John der verstörendste Gedanke von allen, denn John war im Grunde seines Herzens treu. Er liebte das Monogame, das Exklusive – er teilte nicht gern und erwartete diese Haltung eigentlich auch von seinen Partnern.

 

Was allerdings verblüffend war, war die Tatsache, dass die anderen Prostituierten ihm keinerlei Avancen machten, selbst dann nicht, wenn Pierre nicht verfügbar war. Es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Mehr als einmal hatten ihm die jungen Männer angeboten, Pierre eine SMS zu schicken, mit der Nachricht, dass John da wäre. Bislang hatte John diese Freundschaftsdienste jedoch immer abgelehnt.

 

Er konnte sich diese ungewöhnliche Solidarität und Hilfsbereitschaft nur damit erklären, dass die anderen eine Romanze witterten, der sie unbedingt auf die Sprünge helfen wollten. John wollte sie in dem Glauben lassen, auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. 

 

Dennoch konnte John nicht verhehlen, dass er an Pierre auch als Mensch interessiert war und über die Wochen hinweg immer mehr über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Seine Mutter war Französin, sein Vater Engländer – aus Wales, um genau zu sein – aufgewachsen in Frankreich, da die Eltern getrennt lebten, als Student nach London gekommen... und hier geblieben. Wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er auf den Strich ging und ob das seine einzige Einnahmequelle darstellte, oder was er studiert hatte, verschwieg er jedoch hartnäckig.

 

All diese Informationen hatte Pierre ihm nur nach und nach serviert, da es nicht ausblieb, dass sie sich zu Beginn oder am Ende ihrer Treffen ein wenig unterhielten. Es waren nie wirklich lange Gespräche, denn Pierre drängte immer ein wenig zum Aufbruch, mit dem sanften Hinweis, er hätte _noch zu tun_ , aber es genügte doch, um in John nicht nur so etwas wie Interesse, sondern sogar ein wenig wärmere Gefühle für Pierre entstehen zu lassen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Was soll ich mit einem Obstkorb? Soll ich mit einem Obstkorb die Miete bezahlen?“, fragte Sherlock mit beißender Höflichkeit.

 

Es half nicht wirklich, dass er nur mit T-Shirt, Pyjama-Hose und Morgenmantel bekleidet war. Von Rechts wegen hätte er lächerlich wirken müssen, seltsamerweise unterstrich seine legere Kleidung eher noch die Anklage, welche in seiner Äußerung mitgeschwungen hatte – als wäre er ein mittelloser Künstler... kurz vor dem Verhungern und in peinlichster Geldverlegenheit.

 

„Sherlock, den Scheck habe ich doch schon längst“, zischte John ihm hastig zu und wandte sich dann wieder an das ältere Ehepaar, welches auf ihrem Sofa saß und ihn entsetzt und brüskiert anstarrte. „Er meint: Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen“, übersetzte John mit einem breiten und etwas hilflosen Lächeln.

 

Dabei war es so eine schöner Fall gewesen! John hatte auch schon einen Titel für seinen nächsten Blogeintrag. _„Die Braumeister von Norwood.“_ Sherlock würde darüber sicher wieder etwas zu meckern haben, aber immerhin hatte es sich um ein verschwundenes Familienrezept für ein besonderes, hausgebrautes Bier gehandelt, um einen internationalen Getränkekonzern, um Marktanteile und Konkurrenz und um eben dieses reizende Braumeister-Ehepaar, welches nun völlig perplex auf ihrem Sofa saß.

Es war auch sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Sherlock seiner Bezahlung soviel Beachtung schenkte. Normalerweise kümmerte er sich nicht darum, stellte oftmals auch gar keine Rechnung. Doch bei Sherlocks Sprunghaftigkeit wunderte sich John über derlei Unstimmigkeiten schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Der Braumeister starrte ihn verwirrt an und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Meine Frau meinte ja nur, weil uns Mister Holmes so sehr geholfen hat...“

 

„Ich dachte, sie freuen sich“, warf die Frau vorwurfsvoll ein.

 

„Das tut er auch... also, _wir_. Wir freuen uns wirklich über die nette Geste“, beeilte sich John zu versichern und verpasste Sherlock dabei einen ziemlich groben Rippenstoß.

 

„Mach einfach, dass sie wieder gehen“, wies Sherlock John an, ohne sich die Mühe zu geben, seine Stimme zu senken. „Ich habe da ein Experiment, das keinen weiteren Aufschub duldet, sonst war die ganze Mühe umsonst.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er mit wehendem Morgenmantel in die Küche, setzte sich dort an den Küchentisch und widmete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seinem Mikroskop.

 

John seufzte, dann setzte er ein falsches, breites Lächeln auf und komplimentierte das Ehepaar unter wortreichen Entschuldigungen und Dankesbezeugungen aus der Wohnung.

 

„War das notwendig?“, rief er anschließend in Richtung Küche.

 

„Ja“, war die trockene Antwort. „Die wären sonst nie gegangen.“

 

„Und was ist das nun für ein wichtiges Experiment?“, fragte John, nahm sich ein Buch vom Regal und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

 

„Das würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen“, gab Sherlock schroff zurück.

 

„Vielen Dank auch“, meinte John sarkastisch und seufzte genervt.

 

Für eine Weile kehrte Ruhe in der Wohnung ein. John gelang es tatsächlich ein ganzes Kapitel zu lesen, bevor Sherlock die Küche verließ und das Wohnzimmer betrat. Seine Haare waren in völliger Unordnung, als ob er mit beiden Händen verzweifelt darin herum gewühlt hätte... oder wie nach einer wilden Nacht... variierte John den Gedanken und rief sich gleich darauf zur Ordnung.

Wie lange hatte er sich schon nicht mehr mit Pierre getroffen?

 

Ohne von seiner Außenwelt Notiz zu nehmen, starrte Sherlock mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ein Blatt Papier, das er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. John sah lediglich, dass das Blatt über und über mit Sherlocks Handschrift bedeckt war. Das meiste davon schienen Formeln und hingekritzelte Diagramme zu sein.

 

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, wie Sherlocks linke Hand geistesabwesend in dem geschmähten Obstkorb herumsuchte und schließlich nach einer Banane griff. Den Blick immer noch starr auf das Papier gerichtet, legte er es kurz auf dem Obstkorb ab um mit beiden Händen die Banane ein Stück weit zu schälen. Dann nahm er das Papier wieder auf, blieb jedoch mit der Banane in der linken und dem Papier in der rechten Hand mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen.

 

Mit einem gespannten Lächeln beobachtete John über den Rand seines Buches hinweg die weiteren Vorgänge und schloss insgeheim mit sich selbst einige Wetten ab. Würde Sherlock die Banane tatsächlich essen oder würde er sie wieder zurücklegen? Wenn er die Absicht hatte sie zu essen, würde er dann überhaupt seinen Mund treffen – abgelenkt wie er war? Oder würde die Banane woanders landen? Im Auge? In der Nase? In seinen Haaren? John unterdrückte ein Kichern. Jetzt war es wichtig, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, sonst würde die Heisenbergsche Unschärferelation voll zuschlagen und es wäre vorbei mit der reinen, unverfälschten Beobachtung.

 

Da!

Sherlock führte seine Hand mit der Banane Richtung Mund.

Näher... näher... noch ein kleines Stückchen... sein Mund öffnete sich...

Dann ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.

 

John grinste. Das war sogar noch amüsanter und spannender, als er geglaubt hatte.

 

Oh! Ein zweiter Versuch!

So rasch nach dem ersten? Sherlock musste tatsächlich hungrig sein.

Die Banane näherte sich dem Mund... der Mund öffnete sich erneut...

Ein Stirnrunzeln, ein verärgertes Schnauben... die Hand senkte sich.

 

Sherlock führte noch weitere drei Mal die Banane relativ ergebnislos in Richtung seines Mundes und John fand es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so amüsant, sondern eher ungewollt erregend. In seinem Kopf entstanden plötzlich Bilder in denen sich die Banane aus unerfindlichen Gründen in ein sehr, sehr männliches Körperteil verwandelt hatte.

 

John schluckte krampfhaft und musste nun kein Kichern mehr unterdrücken sondern ein höchst unmännliches Wimmern.

 

Und wieder führte Sherlock die Banane zu seinem Mund.

Oh Gott! Sein Mund öffnete sich... die Banane berührte seine Lippen, die sich ein ganz klein wenig darum schlossen... für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde daran saugten... und... Nichts! Wieder nichts! Wieder zurück auf Anfang.

 

John versuchte, möglichst unauffällig seine Beine übereinander zu schlagen um gewisse Veränderungen die gerade mit seinem Körper vor sich gingen vor allzu durchdringenden Blicken zu verbergen. Ja – er hätte den Raum verlassen können... er hätte sich räuspern können, um Sherlock komplett von der Banane abzubringen, doch weder zu dem einen, noch zu dem anderen konnte er sich durchringen.

 

Es ging wieder los.

Banane... Mund... Lippen öffnen sich... berühren die Banane... John spürte, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen an der linken Schläfe hinab lief und wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Sherlocks Hand senkte sich ein wenig... bewegte sich dann aber wieder zurück in Richtung Mund... wieder stupste die Banane gegen die vollen Lippen... wieder öffneten sich diese... eine rosige, spitze Zunge zeigte sich und... JESUSMARIA! leckte über die Spitze der Banane. Einmal, zweimal, drei...

 

„ISS ENDLICH DIE VERDAMMTE BANANE!“, brüllte John – plötzlich am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen.

 

Sherlock schrak bei dem unverhofften Aufschrei derart zusammen, dass die Banane quer durch das Wohnzimmer flog und auf dem Sofa landete. Weit aufgerissene grünlich-blaue Augen starrten John entsetzt an.

 

„Ist doch wahr!“, startete John einen Rechtfertigungsversuch und verdeckte mit seinem Buch mehr oder weniger geschickt die gewaltige Beule in seiner Hose. „Iss endlich oder lass es. Mit Essen spielt man nicht!“

 

Es schien, als ob Sherlock für die Dauer eines Herzschlages mit seiner Antwort zögerte, doch dann fauchte er zurück: „Geht's noch?! Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Ich arbeite hier! Jetzt kann ich wieder von vorne anfangen. Vielen Dank auch!“

 

„Oh, bitte, gern geschehen“, gab John mit beißender Ironie zurück.

 

„Hier kann ich nicht in Ruhe arbeiten!“, rief Sherlock aus – ganz gekränktes und missverstandenes Genie. „Ich gehe ins Labor.“

 

„Grüß Molly schön und zieh dir vorher noch was richtiges an“, meckerte John. „Wenn sie dich wegen unzüchtigem Verhalten verhaften – ich werde keine Kaution stellen.“

 

„Du bist ein echter Freund!“, erwiderte Sherlock sarkastisch und ging mit langen Schritten und dramatisch wogendem Morgenmantel in sein Schlafzimmer. „Warte nicht auf mich!“

 

„Als ob“, giftete John ihm noch hinterher, dann sank er in seinen Sessel zurück und versuchte, seinen fast schon schmerzhaften Ständer mit einem vorsichtigen Griff etwas bequemer in seiner eng gewordenen Hose zu platzieren. Gott, warum machte ihn dieser Mann nur so verrückt?

Es war wirklich höchste Zeit. Gleich heute Abend würde er wieder einen Spaziergang machen.

Hoffentlich war Pierre nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Heiße Haut. Volle Lippen. Unerträgliche Erregung. Leises Stöhnen. Schweißperlen auf nackten Körpern. Das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch einer Kondompackung, die geöffnet wird. Überraschend sanfte Hände. Endlich...

Zunge, Lippen, Mund... heiß, feucht, erregend.

Ein Hauch von Zähnen.

Perfekt.

Nervenkitzel und Lust in vollkommener Balance.

Zunge, Hände, Lippen.

Ein Blick. Fragende Augen. Eine zweite Härte, die sich gegen Johns Oberschenkel drückte.

Innehalten.

Die erste Reaktion: Ja! Ja!

Dann... Wiedereinsetzen des Verstandes.

Kopfschütteln.

Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute.

Heute nur...

Er verstand. Er verstand immer.

Nur Zunge, Lippen und Mund.

Über Johns Körper glitt nur noch eine Hand in streichelnden Kreisen.

Die Matratze schwingt mit dem Rhythmus einer zweiten Bewegung mit.

Ein zweites Stöhnen mischt sich gedämpft unter Johns eigenes Keuchen.

Zittern, Beben, Vibrieren.

Zunge, Lippen und Mund.

Ja.

Ja!

JA!

 

Erlösung, Entladung, Erleichterung.

 

Nur langsam drang John wieder seine Umgebung ins Bewusstsein.

Das schäbige Hotelzimmer mit seiner nackten, nur schwach leuchtenden Glühbirne an der Decke, die verblichenen Tapeten an der Wand. Das Bett mit der überraschend sauberen Bettwäsche und der durchgelegenen Matratze.

Das von Pierres Speichel immer noch feuchte Kondom, das sich langsam aber sicher unangenehm klamm an seinem erschlaffenden Penis anfühlte.

Neben seinen Beinen Pierre selbst.

Zwischen seinen Beinen ein feuchter Fleck auf dem Bettlaken von Pierres Sperma.

 

„Das war ziemlich unprofessionell von mir“, flüsterte Pierre an seinem Oberschenkel. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht.“

 

„Es hat mich überrascht“, erwiderte John. Er fühlte sich matt und angenehm schläfrig. Gedankenverloren glitten seine Finger in einer liebkosenden Bewegung durch Pierres Haar.

 

Ein Schulterzucken.

„Ich mag dich, John. Du bist nett. Und du warst heute so...“ Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Es hat mich einfach mitgerissen.“

 

„Mmhh“, machte John. Die Augen fielen ihm zu.

 

„Du hast das Zimmer für eine Stunde bezahlt... davon ist erst die Hälfte um. Willst du nochmal?“

 

John lachte leise.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte.“

 

„Gut, dann...“ Pierre stand auf und suchte auf dem Fußboden seine Jeans und sein Hemd zusammen.

 

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder weg?“, hörte John sich fragen. Was tat er hier? Flirtete er jetzt schon mit einem Stricher? „Bleib doch noch.“

 

„Wozu?“, fragte Pierre ohne ihn anzusehen. Er knöpfte gerade sein Hemd zu.

 

„Wir könnten reden... uns ein bisschen unterhalten.“

 

Pierre seufzte leise.

„Das ist keine gute Idee.“ Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und ging zur Tür. „Sei nicht böse. Aber du weißt selbst, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Ich hoffe...“ Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Wir sehen uns trotzdem wieder?“

 

John nickte. So lange er sich eine Wohnung mit Sherlock teilte, würde er unter Garantie in mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen Pierres Dienste in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Entweder das, oder er würde überschnappen. Da war sich John sehr sicher.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Als Ramon im Morgengrauen seine Wohnung betrat, saß der Mann, der sich nun schon seit Wochen als Pierre ausgab, wie ein Häufchen Elend mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Sofa.

 

„Was machst du denn noch hier?“, fragte Ramon. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst wieder weg. Ist was passiert?“

 

„Er fängt an, mich zu mögen“, erwiderte der andere Mann dumpf.

 

Ramon rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, lass die Finger davon!“, rief er aufgebracht. „Freier und Stricher... da haben Gefühle nichts verloren. Aber du... du hast gesagt: _Das hab ich voll im Griff, keine Angst_. Und? Was ist jetzt? Hatte ich Recht oder hatte ich Recht?!“

 

„Ja, du hattest Recht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

 

„Scheiße, nein!“

 

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

Dann sagte Ramon: „Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?“

 

Der andere Mann nickte.

 

„Der Herr steh uns bei“, fluchte Ramon.

 

„Lass Gott aus dem Spiel“, sagte Pierre mit deutlicher Missbilligung.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Fortsetzung folgt...** _

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier spiele ich – allerdings nur mit dem Titel – auf „der Baumeister aus Norwood“ auch unter dem Titel „die gefährliche Erbschaft“ veröffentlicht („the Norwood Builder“) an.


	5. It ain't easy to go to heaven when you're going down

  
  


_**It ain't easy to go to heaven when you're going down** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „It ain't easy“ von David Bowie)** _

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen suchte John Pierre fast regelmäßig auf. Und immer war Sherlock der mittelbare oder unmittelbare Auslöser für diese Treffen gewesen. Die Art, wie er sich – Gott möge ihn strafen – über eine Leiche beugte, wobei sein Hemd bis zum dritten oder vierten Knopf geöffnet war und John ungewohnte und wahrscheinlich auch ungewollte Ansichten und Aussichten eröffnet hatte... 

 

An diesem Abend hatte John zum ersten Mal verlangt, dass Pierre ihn fickte. Das Wort war äußerst unschön und John hatte es nicht gerne benutzt, aber es traf den Kern der Sache. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt, die Beine gespreizt und an Sherlock gedacht, während Pierre ihm alles gegeben hatte, wonach es ihn verlangte. Ein wenig Nähe, ein wenig Hingabe aber hauptsächlich harte, tiefe Stöße, die John alles vergessen ließen... alles außer seiner Begierde, seiner Lust und seiner Ekstase.

 

Als Sherlock – eine Woche später - auf der Suche nach einem Beweisstück unter ein Hochregal gekrochen war und dabei seinen Hintern direkt vor Johns Nase in die Höhe gereckt hatte... hatte dies unmittelbar dazu geführt, dass sich John am nächsten Abend wieder in einem dieser schäbigen Hotelzimmer wiederfand, vor sich – auf dem Bett - Pierre auf Händen und Knien.

 

Doch etwas war an diesem Abend seltsam. Etwas war anders und John glitt nachdenklich mit seiner Hand über Pierres Rücken.

Schweiß.

Das war nichts Neues.

Aber dass es kalter Schweiß war und die Schultermuskeln derart verkrampft waren, das war etwas Neues.

 

„Pierre?“, fragte er unsicher geworden nach.Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte man zu dem Schluss kommen können, es wäre für Pierre das Erste Mal.

 

„Fang einfach an“, sagte Pierre, doch sein Tonfall ließ in John alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Es klang zu hell, zu hoch, zu schrill „Es ist okay.“

 

„Es ist nicht okay“, erwiderte John. „Du willst es nicht.“

 

Ein schrilles Lachen erklang.

„Das ist gut... als ob das... du bist wirklich... es ist okay!“, wiederholte Pierre hartnäckig und etwas unzusammenhängend. „Ich will es. Ich will es auch. Wirklich. Es ist nur...“

 

„Ja?“, fragte John geduldig nach.

 

Pierre atmete tief durch und ließ dann den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hab das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.“

 

„Aber...“ John war verwirrt.

 

„Es wird nicht so oft verlangt, wie man glauben sollte... und... ich... meistens habe ich _nein_ gesagt, wenn danach gefragt wurde.“

 

„Bei mir hast du _ja_ gesagt“, stellte John überflüssigerweise fest.

 

„Ja, das habe ich. Es ist okay... sei nur... ein bisschen vorsichtig, ja?“

 

John nickte stumm, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Pierre das gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Gleitgel?“

 

„Ja, bitte... im Bad müsste eigentlich etwas sein.“

 

Im Bad waren nicht nur drei verschiedene noch original verpackte Gleitgel-Tuben, sondern auch eine Handvoll Kondome. John riss eine der Verpackungen auf, rollte sich das Kondom über Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand und ging zurück in das Zimmer. In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine der Gel-Tuben.

 

Pierre befand sich immer noch auf Händen und Knien – genau, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Irgendetwas war immer noch seltsam, aber es gelang John nicht, den Finger daraufzulegen, es zu identifizieren.

Er quetschte etwas von dem Gel auf seine – durch das Kondom geschützten – Finger und drückte sie sanft gegen Pierres Öffnung.

 

Pierre schnappte nach Luft und warf den Kopf zurück. Dann wisperte er: „Danke.“

Warum sich John in diesem Augenblick wie der größte Schuft vorkam, wusste er selbst nicht.

 

In der nächsten halben Stunde fühlte sich John seltsam losgelöst von seinem Körper, losgelöst von dieser Situation. Sein Körper schwitzte und zitterte und stieß immer wieder tief in den Körper des anderen Mannes hinein, der sich ihm entgegen presste.

Pierre hatte zumindest nicht gelogen, er wollte es wirklich, konnte die Penetration genießen, griff irgendwann sogar selbst nach seinem steifen Glied um sich zu reiben, zu befriedigen. Johns Körper ging physisch völlig darin auf, erlebte Lust und Ekstase, doch sein Geist schwebte über allem und empfand nichts – außer Unverständnis.

Immer wieder sah er Sherlock anstatt Pierre vor seinem geistigen Auge, immer wieder verbat er sich selbst den Gedanken an seinen Freund, holte sich selbst wieder in die Realität zurück und die Realität hieß Pierre und war ein Stricher. Ein Stricher, der ihn mochte... der etwas für ihn, mit ihm tat, das er sonst nicht tat.

Bedeutete das etwas?

Und wenn ja, was?

Wollte er überhaupt, dass es etwas bedeutete?

 

Als er sich schreiend entlud, während Pierre – wie immer – auf seinen Fingerknöcheln und Lippen herumbiss, um nicht laut zu werden, war ein Gedanke präsenter als alle anderen: _Ich sollte das hier beenden. Am besten sofort._

 

Stattdessen sagte er: „Hast du diese Woche nochmal Zeit?“

 

Pierre drehte sich auf den Rücken und John legte sich neben ihn

„Ich könnte es einrichten“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Morgen und übermorgen dürfte es kein Problem sein.“

 

„Gut“, sagte John, legte Pierre eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich.

 

„Halt!“, rief Pierre plötzlich aus und presste seine Hände gegen Johns Brustkorb, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. „Was wird das hier?“, sagte er mit sehr ernster Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn.

 

„Ich... ich dachte...“

 

„Ich küsse nicht“, sagte Pierre mit einem entschlossenen, endgültigen Tonfall. „Das weißt du doch...“, fügte er leise hinzu und sah weg.

 

John fühlte sich, als wäre er geohrfeigt worden.

Die Worte _„Ich bin weder dein Freund, noch dein Liebhaber“_ wurden zwar nicht laut ausgesprochen, waren aber aber dennoch so präsent im Raum, als ob sie von der Zimmerdecke als Neonreklame herunter blinken würden.

 

„Jetzt könnte ich eine Zigarette vertragen“, sagte Pierre nach einiger Zeit und warf John ein Päckchen zu. „Rauchst du sie für mich an?“

 

Rückblickend war John klar, dass ihm spätestens an diesem Abend ein Licht – nein, ein ganzer verdammter Christbaum - hätte aufgehen müssen... aber hinterher war man ja immer klüger...

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

John versuchte tatsächlich, nicht mehr an Pierre zu denken, sich gedanklich von ihm zu lösen, um das Ende quasi für sich selbst vorzubereiten und zu ermöglichen, doch dann rollte eine Hitzewelle – wie sie für Ende Juni etwas ungewöhnlich war – über London hinweg und Sherlock wollte ein Eis und John musste mit Sherlock in einem Eiscafé sitzen und mit einer qualvollen Härte zwischen seinen Beinen zusehen, wie Sherlock seinen Eiskaffee – nicht wie ein normaler Mensch verspeiste – sondern förmlich _zelebrierte_.

 

Wie er mit dem Waffelröllchen in die Sahne stippte, um dann kleinste Bissen davon abzuknabbern... wie er seinen Löffel ableckte – wiederholt und mehrfach... und wie er an dem Strohhalm saugte... Das alles konnte man einfach nur noch als obszön bezeichnen. Jede Handlung Sherlocks in diesem Café schrie förmlich nach einem Warnhinweis: _„Erst frei ab 18 Jahren“_.

 

Johns gute Vorsätze schmolzen so schnell dahin wie ein Eiswürfel in der Hölle und nur wenige Stunden später kniete er – vor der Parkbank, die sie auch schon für ihr erstes Treffen aufgesucht hatten – zwischen Pierres gespreizten Beinen und saugte, leckte, knabberte an dessen steifer Männlichkeit, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Seine eigenes Glied drückte schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob John H. Watson so etwas tat, hatte er seine Hose geöffnet und seine Erektion befreit. Etwas hektisch, etwas ungeduldig berührte er sich selbst und stöhnte um den menschlichen Knebel in seinem Mund.

Pierres Hüften zuckten und John entließ ihn aus seinen Lippen.

Ein enttäuschter Laut drang zu ihm, doch als sich Johns Zunge mit seinen Hoden und der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel beschäftigte, wandelten sich die Geräusche wieder zu einem lüsternen Keuchen.

 

Während John seinem eigenen Orgasmus fast schon verzweifelt entgegenstrebte, bemerkte er nicht, dass sein Mund ein wenig zu lange mit der weichen Haut von Pierres Oberschenkel beschäftigt gewesen war. Pierres erregtes Nach-Luft-Schnappen kam zu spät... zu diesem Zeitpunkt zierte bereits ein purpurner Knutschfleck die blasse Haut.

 

Als John es später – als sie sich wieder anzogen - bemerkte, entschuldigte er sich dafür, doch Pierre winkte ab.

 

„Ist schon gut, kein Problem“, beschwichtigte er John.

 

Doch dann betrachtete Pierre den Knutschfleck genauer und ein eigenartiger Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, den John zwar bemerkte, auf den er sich aber keinen Reim machen konnte.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Schon am nächsten Abend stand John wieder vor Pierre. Pierre schnippte seine brennende Zigarette auf den Gehsteig und trat sie aus.

 

„Wonach steht dir heute der Sinn?“, fragte er mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

 

„Kaffee“, sagte John knapp, aber mit einem Lächeln.

 

Pierre blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wie bitte?“

 

John holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich das Ganze lange überlegt. Und er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Dennoch stand er nun hier und sagte genau das, was er eigentlich nie hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich möchte einen Kaffee mit dir trinken. Oder ein Bier, falls dir das lieber ist“, unterbreitete John seinen Vorschlag.

 

„John...“, sagte Pierre zögernd.

 

„Kennst du hier irgendeine Bar, wo wir hingehen können?“, fragte John forsch, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

 

„John, das ist keine gute Idee...“, erwiderte Pierre unsicher.

 

„Ich bezahle dir die Zeit“, platzte John heraus und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst. Wie konnte er ausgerechnet so etwas sagen? Bestimmt war Pierre nun beleidigt.

 

Pierres Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?“

 

Ein klein wenig atmete John erleichtert aus. Gut. Nicht beleidigt. Das war schon mal was. Dann war jetzt wohl Ehrlichkeit angesagt.

„Lass uns reden... einfach so... Ich will einfach nur ein wenig mit dir zusammen sein“, sagte er schlicht und mit einem – wie er hoffte – gewinnenden Lächeln.

 

„Von mir aus. Aber ich halte es für wirklich keine gute Idee“, lenkte Pierre ein und führte ihn dennoch mit deutlichem Widerstreben in eine Bar, die noch geöffnet hatte. Die Geldscheine, die John ihm in die Hand drückten wollte, lehnte er ab.

 

Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber an einen kleinen Tisch, bestellten beide eine Tasse Kaffee und als die Kellnerin sie vor sie hinstellte, kam es John so vor, als ob Pierres Hand zum Zuckerstreuer gezuckt hätte, bevor er dann doch nur nach seiner Tasse griff.

Pierre nahm den ersten Schluck und verzog sein Gesicht.

 

Ein grauenhaftes Gebräu erwartend, nippte nun auch John an seinem Kaffee, doch ihm schmeckte er.

„Französischer Kaffee ist diesem hier wahrscheinlich um Längen überlegen“, sagte John.

 

„Wieso... Oh, ja... sicher“, erwiderte Pierre etwas unzusammenhängend. „Ich trinke nicht soviel Kaffee.“

 

„Du hättest auch gern etwas anderes bestellen können“, schlug John vor. „Willst du etwas anderes? Ich lade dich ein.“

 

„Nein, nein... ist schon gut“, wehrte Pierre ab und nahm erneut einen Schluck. Wieder verzog er das Gesicht.

 

John konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Pierre sah überrascht zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über Johns Lippen, das sich verstärkte, als er sah, dass es von Pierre erwidert wurde.

 

Ohne jede Hast suchte Johns rechte Hand Pierres Linke – die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag – und hielt sie fest. Nach einer kleinen Weile, in der keiner der beiden Männer etwas sagte, zog John Pierres Finger an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen.

 

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Doch dann versteifte sich Pierre und entzog John seine Hand.

 

„Okay, das reicht jetzt“, sagte Pierre mit kalter, abweisender Miene.

 

„Pierre, es...“

 

„Nein. Ich will es nicht hören, John!“ Zum ersten Mal klang sein Name aus dem Mund des Franzosen _nicht_ wie ein zärtliches _Jean_. Pierre schob seine Kaffeetasse mit einer heftigen Bewegung von sich. „Es tut dir nicht leid, also tu auch nicht so als ob. Das wäre... deiner nicht würdig.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schenkte John einen flammenden Blick. „Du hast dich also in mich verliebt. Was kommt wohl als nächstes? Blumen? Teure Armbanduhren? Ein... Antrag?!“ Seine Stimme troff förmlich vor Spott und John verschlug es die Sprache. „Ein Versuch, _mich von der Straße zu holen_?“

 

„Pierre, ich...“, fing John an, doch eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

 

Um Pierres Mund erschien ein unbarmherziger Zug. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, sein Kinn leicht vorgereckt.

„Ich heiße weder Eliza Doolittle noch Irma la Douce. Ich muss nicht gerettet werden und schon gar nicht von dir“, brachte er mit kalter, schneidender Präzision vor.

 

John öffnete erneut den Mund um zu widersprechen, um ihn zu beruhigen, als ihm auffiel, dass Pierres Augen feucht schimmerten.

 

Obwohl seine Haltung und seine Worte reine Wut, Entrüstung und sogar Verachtung ausdrückten, stahl sich bei seinem nächsten Satz ein schmerzhafter, fast wehmütiger Ausdruck in die braunen Augen.

„Ich gehe zurück nach Frankreich.“

 

Ein Kopfschütteln war alles, was John im ersten Moment zustande brachte.

„Das kommt nun etwas plötzlich.“

 

„Für dich vielleicht. Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt“, erwiderte Pierre und wandte seinen Blick ab.

 

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte John. „Hättest du es mir überhaupt gesagt?“

 

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Pierre kalt. „Einem guten Stammkunden wie dir hätte ich Bescheid gegeben.“

 

„Ein Kunde?“, wiederholte John leise. „War ich wirklich nur ein Kunde für dich? War ich nicht doch etwas mehr?“

 

„Doch“, antwortete Pierre leise, widerstrebend und hielt den Blick immer noch gesenkt. „Das warst du.“

 

„Bleib“, bat John schlicht.

 

Pierre schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, hob dann seinen Blick und sah John direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn ich bleibe, wirst du mir das Herz brechen. Du wirst mich küssen wollen und ich werde es zulassen und es wird mir einfach mein verdammtes Herz brechen!“

 

„Pierre!“

 

Pierre stand abrupt auf.

„Adieu, _Jean_.“ Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Bar.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Fortsetzung folgt...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Panik, das Geheimnis um Pierre wird in Kapitel 7 gelüftet.


	6. There's such sad love deep in your eyes

_**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „As the world falls down“ von David Bowie aus dem Film „Labyrinth“)** _

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Seit Pierres _Adieu_ war noch keine Woche vergangen. In dieser Zeit hatte John nur noch einmal jene bewusste Gegend aufgesucht. Einer der Männer hatte ihn bemerkt und ihm mit einem grauenhaften spanischen Akzent mitgeteilt, dass _Piedro_ fort wäre und nicht mehr wiederkäme.

Der andere Mann schien diese Tatsache genauso zu bedauern wie John selbst. Es kam John auch so vor, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, sich dann aber auf die Lippen biss und lediglich ein „ _Adios_ “ vor sich hinmurmelte, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem vorigen Platz an einer Hausecke verzog.

 

 

Doch dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und John hatte keine Zeit mehr um in Ruhe über Pierres Weggang nachzudenken.

 

Alles fing damit an, dass John eines Morgens das Wohnzimmer betrat. Zu seiner Überraschung saß Sherlock bereits an einem nachlässig – für zwei - gedeckten Frühstückstisch, vor sich eine Tasse Tee und eine Zeitung, in welcher er konzentriert las.

 

„Du bist schon wach?“, bemerkte John und war insgeheim dafür dankbar, dass Sherlock an diesem Morgen ausnahmsweise nicht _en déshabillé_ anzutreffen war, sondern schon vollständig mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet war.

 

„Brillante Deduktion, John“, murmelte Sherlock, studierte die Zeitung noch ein wenig weiter, faltete sie dann abrupt zusammen und legte sie beiseite. „In der Kanne ist noch Tee.“

 

„Danke“, erwiderte John verblüfft, schenkte sich etwas davon in die bereitgestellte Tasse und ging dann zum Kühlschrank um nach etwas Essbarem zu fahnden. Denn außer Tee und Toast befanden sich keine Lebensmittel auf dem Tisch. „Hast du wieder nur trockenen Toast gegessen?“, fragte er über die Schulter.

 

„Ich habe gar nichts gegessen“, gab Sherlock zurück. „Es könnte sein, dass ein Fall ansteht.“

 

„Ach ja?“, machte John und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Käse... Käse... wo ist der... ah, hier“, murmelte er vor sich hin und nahm das gesuchte Molkereiprodukt an sich. Erst dann fiel ihm die Flasche Champagner auf, die etwas verschämt hinter zwei Milchkartons und einer Saftflasche – deren Inhalt schon grünlich schimmerte – stand. „Seit wann haben wir Champagner im Kühlschrank?“, verlieh John seiner Verwunderung Ausdruck und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich Sherlock gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

 

„Seit gestern“, antwortete Sherlock knapp und mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck.

 

John musterte ihn kurz.

„Du willst mir also nicht sagen, was...“

 

„Es wäre möglich, dass ein neuer Fall ansteht“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock – eigenartigerweise mit einer Wiederholung seiner vorherigen Äußerung – und deutete auf die Zeitung. „Gestern ist bereits der zweite Müllcontainer in die Luft geflogen.“

 

„Seit wann gibst du dich mit explodierten Mülltonnen ab?“

 

„Seit ich glaube, dass das nur Testläufe sind“, erwiderte Sherlock und lauschte. „Ich hoffe, du musst heute nicht in die Klinik, denn Lestrade ist gerade unterwegs um uns von dem ersten Opfer zu berichten.“

 

Jetzt hörte auch John die Schritte auf der Treppe und keine Sekunde später betrat Lestrade den Raum.

 

„Nun?“, fragte Sherlock gespannt. „Was hat er dieses Mal in die Luft gesprengt? Einen SUV? Einen Wohnwagen?“

 

„Einen Kombi“, erwiderte Lestrade und nahm schwer atmend Platz. „Wie macht er das?“, fragte er, an John gewandt.

 

„Was fragen Sie mich“, erwiderte John trocken. „Ich bin hier nur als _Claqueur_ angestellt.“

 

Sherlock sah mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zwischen beiden Männern hin und her.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand“, erwiderte er dann ungeduldig. „Der oder die Bombenleger haben nur ein begrenztes Kontingent an Sprengmaterial zur Verfügung und auch keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich weiteres zu besorgen. Daher die beiden Testläufe mit den Müllcontainern. _Müllcontainer_ , John! Nicht _Mülltonnen_. Man wollte herausfinden, wieviel Sprengstoff tatsächlich notwendig ist, um ein etwas größeres Auto erfolgreich in die Luft zu jagen. Zwei Testläufe... riskant, aber ganz gut durchdacht. Entweder, es gibt weitere Testsprengungen mit anderen Gegenständen... oder unser Bombenleger bleibt bei Kombis.“

 

„Noch mehr?“, stöhnte Lestrade.

 

„Natürlich noch mehr“, äußerte Sherlock verächtlich. „Wozu sonst diese Sparsamkeit mit dem Material? Der Bombenleger wollte auf keinen Fall zu viel für einen Anschlag verwenden, sondern nur genauso viel wie unbedingt notwendig. Gibt es schon ein Bekennerschreiben?“, fragte er Lestrade.

 

„Nein.“

 

„Dann kann Terrorismus so gut wie ausgeschlossen werden. Egal, welche Sorte und fangen Sie jetzt bitte nicht mit Al-Kaida an. Es genügt, wenn die Zeitungen solchen Unsinn verbreiten.“

 

Lestrade stöhnte erneut.

„Sherlock, in diesem Auto haben zwei Frauen gesessen. Beide waren sofort tot. Was jetzt? Sollen wir darauf warten, dass er wieder zuschlägt? Dass es noch mehr Tote gibt?“

 

Sherlock presste seine Handflächen zusammen und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Dann sagte er: „Ich brauche alles, was sie haben. Alles über das Auto, alles über die beiden Opfer. Vielleicht... aber um ein Muster zu erkennen, braucht es etwas mehr als lediglich _ein_ Bild.“

 

Lestrade wirkte bei diesen ernüchternden Worten alles andere als glücklich, doch er nickte.

„Bleibt mir was anderes übrig?“

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

  
  


Zwei Tage später erschütterten gleich zwei Explosionen im Abstand von nur wenigen Stunden die Einwohner Londons. Eine davon mit Todesfolge, die andere mit einem Schwerstverletzten, der jedoch nicht ansprechbar war.

 

Sherlock und John standen vor den Trümmern des zweiten Kombis. Jedes Mal waren nur solche Fahrzeuge betroffen gewesen, aber jedes Mal von einer anderen Automarke. Nicht einmal die Farbe war identisch gewesen. Die Opfer wiesen ebenfalls keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten auf.

 

Von der anfänglichen Euphorie, die Sherlock immer ergriff, wenn er einen interessanten Fall erhielt, war nichts mehr zu spüren.

 

Mit betretener Miene kickte John ein Blechstück vom Gehsteig.

Das klimpernde Geräusch ließ Sherlock hochfahren. Mit einem langen Schritt erreichte er das Stückchen Blech und hob es auf.

 

Sekundenlang starrte er wortlos darauf.

„Die Fotos, John! Die Fotos!“, rief er ungeduldig aus und John reichte ihm hastig den Umschlag mit den Fotos der anderen Autowracks, die er die ganze Zeit über in seiner Jackentasche mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

 

In rasender Eile sah Sherlock die Fotos durch und warf sie eines nach dem anderen auf den Gehsteig.

„Olympia! John! Olympia!“ Mit diesem Ausruf drückte er John das Stück Blech in die Hand. Verständnislos sah John darauf. Es war ein Ansteckpin. Er drehte ihn um, um die Vorderseite betrachten zu können. Die olympischen Ringe.

 

John warf Sherlock einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Olympia?“

 

Sherlocks Augen leuchteten, seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung und Freude über eine Spur – die John noch nicht erkannte – gerötet. Er hielt John einige der Fotos – die er nicht auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen – vors Gesicht.

„Sie alle waren _FÜR_ Olympia. Aufkleber am Auto. Wimpel. Maskottchen als Plüschfigur.“

 

Suchend huschte John über die Fotografien des verbeulten Metalls. Dann sah er es. Die Reste eines Aufklebers... ein Stückchen eines Wimpels... eine teilweise verbrannte Plüschfigur.

„Fantastisch!“, entfuhr es ihm und sein Blick suchte Sherlocks Gesicht.

 

Sherlock lächelte. Doch es war nicht sein normales, geschmeicheltes Lächeln, welches seine Lippen zierte, wenn John seiner Bewunderung Ausdruck verlieh. Es war anders. Tiefer. Erfreuter. Ehrlicher.

John schluckte. Ihm wurde warm.

Was ging hier vor? Hatte er irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?

Seit wann war Sherlock so? Seit wann kochte er Tee für ihn? Warum stand diese Flasche Champagner im Kühlschrank?

 

Bevor John noch zu einem Schluss kommen konnte, was dies alles möglicherweise bedeuten _könnte_ , war Sherlock bereits mit seinem Handy beschäftigt.

 

„Ja, Lestrade – Sherlock hier. Ja, ich habe etwas. Wir können die Suche einkreisen. Was? Nein. Olympiagegner. Ja. Ich...“ Sherlock lauschte für einige Zeit schweigend, und warf John kurz einen lächelnden Blick zu, dessen Melancholie John nicht verstand, aber dennoch dafür sorgte, dass sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

John hoffte nur, dass sich Sherlock im Klaren darüber war, was er hier gerade mit ihm anrichtete... und hoffentlich war Sherlock auch bereit, die Konsequenzen, die sich hieraus für ihn ergaben wie _ein Mann_ hinzunehmen. Oh Gott, bitte... lass ihn _mich_ _hinnehmen_...

 

Doch dann war der Moment vorüber und Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder ganz seinem Telefonat.

„Das Labor? Oh... und... ah, verstehe“, sagte Sherlock. „Ja, ich melde mich, sobald ich eine Idee habe.“ Er legte auf und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. „Das Labor hat einige interessante Hinweise gefunden. Ich brauche absolute Ruhe. John!“

 

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, London ist kein Videofilm, den ich nach Bedarf für dich anhalten kann.“

 

Sherlocks Blick glitt rasch über die belebte Straße und blieb an einer kleinen Boutique hängen.

„Da. Schick die Leute raus!“

 

„Und wie...“ Sherlock drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. „Oh... damit.“ Es war eine von Lestrades Polizeimarken. „Dafür kommen wir beide nochmal in die Hölle.“

 

„Hölle? Unwahrscheinlich“, erwiderte Sherlock unbeeindruckt. „Gefängnis? Möglicherweise. Na los – worauf wartest du?“

 

John seufzte und machte sich daran, die Kunden und Angestellten der Boutique zu bitten, die Räumlichkeiten für einen Moment zu verlassen.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann hatte Sherlock die Boutique für sich alleine und John versuchte, die neugierigen Fragen der Kunden und Angestellten so ausweichend wie möglich zu beantworten.

 

Keine zehn Minuten später stürmte Sherlock schon wieder aus der Ladentür, sein Gehirn arbeitete sichtlich auf Hochtouren. Bevor John noch wirklich reagieren konnte, hatte Sherlock schon ein Taxi gerufen und die Tür aufgerissen.

 

„John! Worauf wartest du denn noch!“

 

Und John schüttelte seine Starre ab und setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Und? Wohin fahren wir?“, fragte John, als das Taxi mit ihnen losgefahren war.

 

„Hafen“, antwortete Sherlock einsilbig und tippte nebenher auf seinem Handy herum. „Ich weiß jetzt, wo die Bombenwerkstatt ist.“

 

„Das Labor?“, tippte John auf gut Glück. „Faserspuren oder sonst irgendwelche speziellen Rückstände an der Bombe?“

 

Sherlock warf ihm ein rasches, anerkennendes Lächeln zu.

„Die in dieser speziellen Zusammensetzung nur an einem speziellen Ort im Hafen vorkommen können. Oh...“ Er hielt John sein Handy hin. „Mail von Lestrade. Wir haben ein Foto unseres mutmaßlichen Bombenlegers.“

 

John studierte das Foto. Ein Dutzendgesicht. Männlich, weiß, ungefähr 40 Jahre alt.

„Name? Adresse?“, fragte er nach.

 

„Lestrade ist schon zu seiner Wohnung unterwegs“, sagte Sherlock mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ein zweites Team fährt zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.“

 

Kurze Zeit darauf waren sie an ihrem Zielort – ein nicht mehr benutzter Seitenkanal des Hafens – angekommen.

 

„Ein stillgelegter Kohle-Umschlagplatz“, erläuterte Sherlock und bezahlte das Taxi, welches wendete und wegfuhr.

 

John sah sich um. Rechts von ihnen der Kanal, in dem das Wasser an diesem Sommertag trübe vor sich hin roch. Vor ihnen eine halbeingestürzte Ziegelmauer – die früher offensichtlich zu einem mittlerweile abgerissenen Gebäude gehört hatte und links von ihnen mehrere Schuppen, welche teilweise miteinander verbunden waren und ein zweistöckiges Gebäude aus Beton, welches zwar verlassen, aber noch halbwegs intakt wirkte.

 

Sherlock ging geradewegs auf das Gebäude zu und probierte die Türklinke aus.

„Offen...“, sagte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

 

Johns Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche. Eine SMS. Er zog das Handy heraus und las.

„Sherlock...“, rief er warnend. „Sherlock – Lestrade... der Bombenleger... er ist...“

 

„Er ist hier“, stieß Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

Gleichzeitig pfiff ein Schuß sehr dicht an Johns Ohr vorbei.

 

„Sherlock!“

 

Der Schuss war aus einem Fenster im oberen Stockwerk abgefeuert worden und John rannte gemeinsam mit Sherlock durch die offene Tür, denn im Augenblick bot das Gebäude selbst den besten Schutz.

 

Beide Männer brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sich ihre Augen nach dem grellen Sonnenlicht im Freien an das dämmrige Halbdunkel in dem Gebäude gewöhnt hatten.

 

Doch dann sahen es beide gleichzeitig.

Mitten im Raum.

Eine Werkbank.

Eine Sprengladung.

Ein Zeitzünder.

Ein Display.

Rote Zahlen.

03...

02...

01...

 

 

Keine Zeit mehr, um wegzurennen.

Keine Zeit mehr, um in Deckung zu gehen.

Keine Zeit...

Das letzte, was John spürte, waren Sherlocks Arme, die ihn zu Boden rissen und Sherlocks Körper, der sich schwer und schützend auf ihn warf.

 

Dann die Explosion.

Ohrenbetäubend.

Hitze.

Druckwelle.

Glassplitter.

Steinbrocken.

Staub.

Dann... Stille.

 

John blinzelte.

Oh. Himmel.

Vorher war an der Stelle noch eine Zimmerdecke gewesen.

Er blinzelte erneut.

Das Haus stand nur noch zur Hälfte.

Hustenreiz kitzelte seine Kehle und er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Grauer Staub rieselte aus seinen Haaren und brannte in seinen Augen.

 

„Meine Güte, Sherlock... du bist schwer.“ John wusste, dass er schrie, doch das machte nichts. Sherlock war von der Explosion genauso taub geworden wie er selbst.

 

Doch Sherlock reagierte nicht.

 

„Sherlock?“

 

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in John auf und er drückte und zerrte so lange an Sherlock herum, bis dieser von ihm herunter rollte und mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag. Sofort rappelte sich John auf und kniete sich neben seinen Freund.

Sein Gesicht war geschützt gewesen und sah aus wie immer. Doch genau wie bei John waren seine Haare durch den Staub, den das einstürzende Haus aufgewirbelt hatte, wie mit grauem Puder überzogen.

Bei dem Kontrast, der sich durch die grauen Haare im Gegensatz zu seinem jungen, entspannten Gesicht ergab, zog sich Johns Herz voller schmerzhafter Vorahnung zusammen. Seine Hand bebte, als er seine Finger gegen Sherlocks Kehle drückte.

 

Puls?

Gottseidank. Schwach, aber vorhanden.

Atmung?

John beugte sich tiefer, legte sein Ohr in die Nähe von Sherlocks Lippen, beobachtete dabei seinen Bruskorb.

Ja. Hob und senkte sich. Leichte Atemzüge spürbar.

Er setzte sich wieder auf um mit zitternden Händen Sherlocks Hinterkopf abzutasten und spürte dabei etwas Warmes, Feuchtes.

Geschockt zog er seine Hände wieder hervor und starrte darauf. Sie waren rot von Sherlocks Blut.

 

„Sherlock!“, schrie John verzweifelt aus. „Sherlock, verdammt!“ Gleichzeitig suchte er mit fliegenden Händen nach seinem Handy. Er hatte es doch kurz vor der Explosion noch gehabt! Hosentasche? Nein. Jacke? Innentasche? Nein. Verdammt! Außentasche? Endlich!

Er vertippte sich zwei Mal, bevor er endlich den Notruf erwischte.

 

„Einen Krankenwagen! Sofort!“, brüllte er in das Telefon und nannte dann die Adresse. Dann gewann der Arzt in ihm endlich die Oberhand und er konnte der Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung die notwendigen Informationen mitteilen.

„Ein Erwachsener, männlich, bewusstlos. Puls und Atmung schwach, aber vorhanden. Blutungen am Kopf. Vermutlich innere Verletzungen. Verursacht durch eine Explosion. Ja, eine Explosion. Nein, ich weiß verdammt gut, was ich sage! Und jetzt beeilen sie sich!“ John beendete das Telefonat, als er sah, dass Sherlocks Augenlider bebten.

 

Gott, wie blass er war. 

 

„Sherlock...“

 

„John...“, murmelte Sherlock kaum hörbar und schlug die Augen auf. Sein Blick fokussierte sich nur langsam, doch dann sah er John direkt in die Augen.

 

Johns Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

 

„John...“, wisperte Sherlock erneut.

 

„Ja, Sherlock. Ich bin da“, sagte John mit heiserer Stimme. „Nicht... nicht reden. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen. Ich... ich bin da.“ Er legte ihm seine rechte Hand an die Wange.

 

Sehr langsam bewegte sich Sherlocks linke Hand hoch zu seinem Kopf.

„Sherlock... nicht...“, sagte John leise.

 

Doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren und führte die Bewegung weiter aus bis es ihm endlich gelang, Johns Hand zu berühren. Mit einem überraschend kraftvollen Griff schlossen sich seine Finger darum und er hob sie ein wenig an. Sein Kopf drehte sich und seine Lippen hauchten einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche von Johns Hand.

 

Gleich darauf ließ er John los, seine eigene Hand fiel kraftlos herunter.

Dann lächelte er.

 

John glaubte, sein Herz müsse in diesem Augenblick stehen bleiben. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er einen Menschen auf diese Weise lächeln sehen.

So viel lag darin, dass dagegen die Mona Lisa mit ihrem weltberühmten Lächeln wie ein schlechter Witz wirkte.

Trauer.

Zärtlichkeit.

Melancholie.

Wissen.

Geheimnis.

Zufriedenheit.

Liebe? Wirklich: Liebe?

John wusste es nicht genau. Doch eines wusste er sicher.

Der vorherrschende Ausdruck war _Bedauern_.

 

„Sherlock... Mein Gott...“

 

Sherlocks Augenlider flackerten, bebten und schlossen sich wieder. Das Lächeln schwand.

 

Angst, schreckliche Angst, griff mit eisigen Klauen nach Johns Herz.

Mit tauben Fingern fühlte er an Sherlocks Kehle erneut nach seinem Puls.

Nur ein leichtes Zucken war noch zu spüren.

 

Sherlocks Bild verschwamm vor seinem Blick und John wurde bewusst, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

 

Von fern hörte er die Sirene des Krankenwagens.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung:  
so oder so ähnlich habe ich mir den stillgelegten Kohle-Umschlagplatz vorgestellt. Laut Internet gibt es so etwas in London tatsächlich. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass die Realität mit meiner Vorstellung übereinstimmt. Sorry.**

 

 ****


	7. Don' tell me truth hurts, cause it hurts like hell

 

 

 

 

  
 

_**Don't tell me truth hurts, cause it hurts like hell** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „Underground“ von David Bowie aus dem Film „Labyrinth“)** _

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden, aber John saß immer noch in einem Aufenthaltsraum des Krankenhauses, in welches Sherlock eingeliefert worden war.

Er war sofort untersucht und in einen Operationssaal gebracht worden, ohne dass er noch einmal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hätte.

 

Irgendwann war Lestrade dagewesen und hatte John mitgeteilt, dass die Leiche des Bombenlegers unter den Trümmern des Hauses gefunden worden war. Es hätte John nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Lestrade hatte ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter geklopft, etwas von _Papierkram_ gemurmelt und war wieder gegangen. Es gab einen tränenerstickten Anruf von Mrs Hudson und eine knappe SMS von Mycroft. _„Erbitte unverzüglich Nachricht über Gesundheitszustand_ “, hatte er getextet. John dachte kurz darüber nach, dass Sherlock ihm einmal gesagt hatte, Mycroft würde es vorziehen zu telefonieren. Ob Mycroft wohl wieder einen Zahnarzt-Termin gehabt hatte? Oder ob er vermeiden wollte, dass jemand seine Besorgnis über seinen kleinen Bruder aus seiner Stimme heraushörte?

 

Zwei Stunden nach Sherlocks Einlieferung war ein Arzt zu John gekommen und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass alles gut verlaufen und Sherlock außer Gefahr wäre und... 

Doch John hörte ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr zu. Die Erleichterung war nach der stundenlangen Sorge und Angst zu groß, als dass er noch irgendetwas wahrgenommen hätte, außer, dass es Sherlock gut ging.

 

„Er wird in der nächsten Stunde wieder zu sich kommen“, sagte er Arzt. „Es war alles halb so wild. Wenn Sie möchten, können sie dann zu ihm... aber, vielleicht... möchten Sie sich vorher noch etwas frisch machen?“

 

Frisch machen? John schenkte dem Arzt einen verständnislosen Blick.

 

Dieser lächelte verlegen.

„Naja... sie haben immer noch das halbe Haus auf ihrer Kleidung und in ihren Haaren. Sie können gern den Waschraum nebenan benutzen.“

 

Da erst bemerkte John den Staub, der seit der Explosion immer noch an ihm haftete. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Danke“, sagte er und stand auf. „Das werde ich.“

 

Der Arzt nickte ihm noch kurz zu und verließ ihn wieder. John ging in den Waschraum und sah in den Spiegel. Er erschrak selbst über seinen Anblick. So konnte er Sherlock beim besten Willen nicht unter die Augen treten!

Er zog seine Jacke aus, was eine Husten auslösende Staubwolke zur Folge hatte. Mit abgewandtem Kopf und angehaltenem Atem schüttelte er sie aus, bis sie wieder halbwegs präsentabel aussah. Seine Hose klopfte er mit den Handflächen aus und wischte halbherzig mit einigen feuchten Papierhandtüchern darüber. Anschließend hielt er seinen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und wusch mit der Seife seine Haare. Ein Handtrockner mit Heißluftgebläse leistete gute Dienste als Fön-Ersatz und schon nach einer guten Viertelstunde trat John aus dem Waschraum und fühlte sich wieder halbwegs präsentabel.

 

Er nahm wieder im Aufenthaltsraum Platz und schickte an Mrs Hudson, Lestrade und Mycroft eine SMS über Sherlocks Gesundheitszustand. Dann musste er sich allerdings noch eine weitere Stunde gedulden, bis ihn endlich ein Pfleger zu Sherlocks Zimmer führte.

 

John stellte mit leiser Dankbarkeit fest, dass es sich um ein Einzelzimmer handelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mycroft da etwas dran gedreht.

 

Er trat an Sherlocks Bett und nahm auf dem bereitgestellten Stuhl – an Sherlocks linker Seite - Platz.

Sherlock lag reglos auf dem Rücken. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, eine automatische Blutdruckmanschette war um seinen rechten Oberarm befestigt. Eine Infusion tropfte träge durch Schlauch und Nadel in sein linkes Handgelenk. Sein rechtes Handgelenk zierte eine weitere Kanüle, die jedoch gerade verschlossen war und nicht gebraucht wurde.

 

Ein Pulsmesser steckte auf seinem linken Zeigefinger und ein Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Er sah sehr blass aus und wirkte in dem lächerlichen hellblauen Krankenhaushemdchen und unter der schneeweißen Bettdecke sehr jung und sehr zerbrechlich.

 

Johns Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick kurz zusammen und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, Sherlocks Hand zu halten. Wie gerne hätte er gespürt, sich selbst mit seinen eigenen Händen davon überzeugt, dass Sherlock es überstanden hatte, dass er lebte, dass sein Blut wieder warm durch seine Glieder strömte und nicht sinnlos und lebensvernichtend auf umgestürzte Mauern tropfte.

 

„Bring mich hier weg, John. Diese Ärzte sind alles Idioten“, sagte Sherlock so plötzlich und mit so kräftiger Stimme, dass John unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

 

Sherlocks Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, aber um seine Lippen huschte ein müdes Lächeln.

„Wie lange wolltest du eigentlich noch da sitzen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen?“

 

„Sherlock... ich dachte, du schläfst noch!“, erwiderte John mit einem halben Lachen während er sein Herz wieder zur Ruhe zwang.

 

„Wie denn... mit diesem infernalischen Ding!“, fluchte Sherlock und wie auf Kommando pumpte sich die Blutdruckmanschette mit lauten Geräuschen von selbst auf.

 

John lächelte. Zu gut kannte er die vielfältigen, oft nur kleinen, Hindernisse auf dem Weg zu einer vollständigen Genesung.

 

„Ich weiß... aber da musst du jetzt durch.“ John kramte in seiner Hosentasche. „ Hier... Sie haben mir dein Handy gegeben und deine Brieftasche und deine Schlüssel.“ Er legte sie auf Sherlocks Nachttisch. „Ich hoffe es fehlt nichts. Falls doch... dann liegt da das halbe Haus drauf oder in diesem Krankenhaus haben sie lange Finger. Deine Kleider waren aber wohl nicht mehr zu retten. Aber ich kann dir ja etwas aus unserer Wohnung holen“, schlug er vor. „Vielleicht deinen gestreiften Pyjama? Würde dich das aufmuntern?“

 

Sherlock warf ihm daraufhin einen derart verächtlichen Blick zu, dass John laut auflachte und ihn tiefste Erleichterung durchströmte.

 

„Es würde mich aufmuntern, nicht mehr in diesem Krankenhaus zu sein“, murrte Sherlock, doch dann wechselte er abrupt seine Taktik. „Hol mich hier raus!“, bettelte er und bedachte John mit einem gekonnten Dackelblick.

 

„Eine Nacht wirst du schon noch aushalten müssen. Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung...“

 

„Ich habe nicht einen gebrochenen Knochen im Leib. Die Kopfverletzung war nur eine Platzwunde“, widersprach Sherlock und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Warum sollte ich hier... Au! Mist.“

 

John schmunzelte.

„Genau deshalb solltest du noch eine Weile hierbleiben. Was war das gerade?“

 

„Ach, nur die Narbe von der Endoskopie. Angeblich, weil meine Milz eingerissen war, was sich dann aber als Fehldiagnose herausgestellt hat“, gab Sherlock missmutig zurück.

 

„Ah ja?“ In John erwachte leider die Neugier des Arztes. „Lass mal sehen. Vielleicht sitzt ja auch der Verband nicht richtig.“

 

„Was? Nein. Alles okay. Der Verband ist super“, erwiderte Sherlock mit leichter Hektik.

 

John schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

„Vergiss es. Ich kenne dich. Du hast garantiert an dem Verband herumgefingert. Lass mich danach sehen.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Sherlock! Hör auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und lass mich den Verband sehen!“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Sherlock! Verdammt nochmal!“ Johns Geduld war am Ende. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie beiseite. Sherlock versuchte krampfhaft, sie festzuhalten, doch er war noch zu schwach und so musste er sich geschlagen geben.

 

„Es ist nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann ja nach einer Schwester klingeln, wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst...“

 

„Nun sei nicht albern“, sagte John und schlug das hellblaue Hemdchen beiseite.

 

„John... nicht...“, sagte Sherlock so verzagt, dass John überrascht aufsah.

 

„Sherlock... was hast du nur? Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich schon genug nackte Männer gesehen. Da ist wirklich nichts dabei.“ John schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und wandte dann seinen Blick wieder Sherlocks Unterbauch zu. 

 

Der Verband war tatsächlich noch in Ordnung. Warum also hatte Sherlock sich so angestellt? Sein Blick huschte ein wenig tiefer. Gab es da etwa ein peinliches Tattoo oder ein Piercing, das er nicht sehen sollte? Doch außer, dass sich Sherlock offensichtlich rasierte und es genauso offensichtlich schon seit einiger Zeit vernachlässigt hatte – denn seine schwarzen Schamhaare prangten als kurze Stoppeln auf seiner blassen Haut – war nichts besonderes zu erkennen.

Johns Blick glitt noch kurz an Sherlocks Beinen entlang – an seinem linken Knie war ebenfalls ein schmaler Verband angebracht, vermutlich eine Schürfwunde – als er es sah.

Das, was Sherlock so unbedingt vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen.

Das, was er nicht hatte sehen sollen.

 

John sog scharf die Luft durch seine Zähne. Die Welt schien für einen Moment den Atem anzuhalten. Die Sekunden plätscherten in der Stille zäh dahin, im gleichen Rhythmus wie die Infusion langsam durch die Schläuche in Sherlocks Körper tropfte. 

 

„Genau das wollte ich vermeiden“, sagte Sherlock dumpf.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte John merkwürdig tonlos und deutete auf den purpurnen Fleck an der Innenseite von Sherlocks Oberschenkel.

 

„Ich habe mich gestoßen… am Esstisch.“

 

„Sherlock, verkauf mich nicht für blöd. Das ist kein Bluterguss. Das ist ein Knutschfleck. Ich will wissen, wie der da hinkommt!“

 

„Staubsauger…?“, schlug Sherlock vor.

 

John schwieg, den Blick starr auf den schon leicht verblassten Fleck gerichtet.

 

Stille. Schweigen. Dann…

 

„John, ich wollte nicht, dass du es siehst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es _so_ erfährst. Ich... wollte nicht, dass du es _überhaupt_ erfährst“, brach Sherlock das Schweigen. Er sprach eindringlich, hastig, fast schuldbewusst.

 

„Du… Pierre… Du? Das kann nicht… Das warst du? Die ganze Zeit? DIE GANZE ZEIT?!“, schrie John fassungslos.

 

„John…“

 

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!“

 

Sherlock presste kurz seine Augen zusammen, dann öffnete er sie wieder, zur Beichte entschlossen – auf Absolution hoffend.

„Ich war Pierre. Aber Pierre gibt es nicht mehr. Er hat dir _Adieu_ gesagt. Er hat seine Schuldigkeit getan.“

 

„Begreifst du eigentlich, was du getan hast? Was du mir damit angetan hast? Ich war drauf und dran…“ John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich mochte ihn!“

 

„Ich weiß. Deshalb…“

 

„Du hast mich hintergangen. Du hast meine Gefühle… du hast MICH manipuliert! Die ganze verdammte Zeit über!“ John hielt entsetzt inne, als ihm ein unerfreulicher Gedanke kam. „Die Banane. DIE VERDAMMTE BANANE! Und der ganze andere verdammte Rest! Du hast mich absichtlich scharf gemacht! Wie konntest du dabei nur so kalt... so ungerührt bleiben? Die ganze Zeit? Wie konntest du nur?!“

 

„Die Banane war Zufall“, versuchte Sherlock zu beschwichtigen. „Aber ich gebe zu, der Rest… es war eine Art Versuch… und ich konnte es auch nur, weil ich mich, während ich es getan habe, selbst davon distanziert habe... distanzieren musste... Erst, wenn ich wieder Pierre war, konnte... durfte ich zulassen, dass...“

 

Sherlock sah Johns Faust nicht kommen. Sie schlug nur Zentimeter neben seinem Kopf in das Kissen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Sherlock John über sich stehen. Schwer atmend, die Pupillen groß und pechschwarz, hektische rote Flecken auf Stirn und Wangen. Die Haut um seinen Mund herum jedoch war hell, fast weiß. Kein gutes Zeichen.

 

„Bring mich nicht dazu, etwas zu tun, was ich hinterher bereuen würde“, krächzte John heiser und machte wieder einen Schritt zurück.

 

„John… ich wollte doch nur…“

 

„Ich weiß, was du wolltest“, spie John verächtlich hervor. „Ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß dabei.“

 

„Ja, schon… aber…“

 

„Sherlock, du begreifst es immer noch nicht, was? Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Du hast MICH missbraucht. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung.“

 

„John...“

 

„Nein, Sherlock. Es reicht. Ich… ich packe meine Sachen… und…“

 

„John!“ Sherlock wurde zugegebenermaßen leicht panisch. John wollte gehen? Er wollte ihn verlassen? Das konnte er – DURFTE er nicht tun! „John, lass mich doch erklären!“

 

„Wozu? Was würde das noch ändern?“, sagte John dumpf und in seinen Augen war eine Leere, vor der Sherlock zurückschreckte. „Was du getan hast, hast du getan. Es lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen.“

 

„John, so hör doch! So hör mir doch zu! Wenn du mir zuhörst, wirst du verstehen…“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Verständnis für deine Art, die Dinge zu sehen, hat sich wohl erschöpft.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

 

„John!“

 

„JOHN!“

 

Doch John kam nicht mehr zurück.

Sherlock dachte kurz daran, sich alle Nadeln, Schläuche und Manschetten vom Körper zu reißen und ihm nachzulaufen, doch dann begriff er, dass auch das nichts mehr ändern würde. John hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihn zu verlassen und John hielt stets mit der Dickköpfigkeit eines Nashorns an seinen Entschlüssen fest.

 

Er hatte ihn verloren.

 

Wie in Trance suchte er auf dem Nachttisch sein Handy.

 

Er tippte _-Hol mich hier raus. S.-_ , dann schickte er diese Nachricht an seinen Bruder.

 

 

Zu spät musste Sherlock erkennen, dass der Einsatz bei diesem Spiel zu hoch gewesen war.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Fortsetzung folgt...** _

 

  
 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:  
> Ich habe mich informiert... je nach Größe und Intensität dauert es 3 bis 14 Tage bis so ein Knutschfleck wieder verschwindet. Von daher denke ich, ist es im Zusammenhang mit dieser Geschichte und Sherlocks blasser Haut plausibel, dass John den Knutschfleck nach einer Woche noch sieht.


	8. You sold me illusions

 

 

_**You sold me illusions** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „Cracked Actor“ von David Bowie)** _

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Mycroft hatte sein Möglichstes getan, um Sherlock aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, dennoch hatte er darauf bestanden, dass sein Bruder die Nacht noch dort verbrachte und für die nächsten Tage eine private Pflegekraft organisiert, die sich um Sherlock kümmern sollte. Sherlock hatte dagegen aufbegehrt, doch nicht nachhaltig genug, weshalb es Mycroft gelungen war, seinen Willen durchzusetzen.

 

„Sie wird dich dann morgen in der Baker Street erwarten“, hatte Mycroft Sherlock mitgeteilt.

 

„Da kann sie lange warten“, hatte Sherlock trocken erwidert.

 

„Sherlock, ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht...“

 

„Ich werde nicht in die Baker Street zurückgehen“, hatte Sherlock fast trotzig gesagt. „Zumindest...“

 

„Es hat nicht zufällig etwas mit Doktor Watsons Umzug zu tun?“, hatte Mycroft mit leicht süßlicher Stimme bemerkt.

 

Sherlock hatte geschwiegen.

 

„Hier ist übrigens die Adresse der Pension, in der er momentan wohnt.“ Mycroft hatte ihm einen zusammengefalteten Zettel gereicht und Sherlock hatte ihn, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, eingesteckt. „Und wohin willst du dann, wenn nicht zurück in deine eigene Wohnung?“

 

Sherlock hatte ihn kühl gemustert.

„Zu dir natürlich.“

 

„Natürlich?“ Mycroft spitzte die Lippen. „Mein lieber Bruder, daran ist so überhaupt nichts Natürliches.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber im Moment habe ich keine andere Wahl.“

 

Mycroft hatte dazu eine spitzfindige Bemerkung anbringen wollen, doch die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen seines Bruders hatten ihn zurückgehalten. Wenn Sherlock einen Unterschlupf brauchte, um sich vor Dr Watson zu verbergen, dann war Mycrofts Haus tatsächlich bestens als Versteck geeignet. Warum sich sein Bruder allerdings überhaupt verstecken wollte, war Mycroft vorerst noch ein Rätsel.

 

Sherlock hatte drei Tage in Mycrofts Gästezimmer ausgeharrt und erst als er sich wieder genesen fühlte, hatte er die Pflegerin zum Teufel gejagt, hatte sich angekleidet und war ausgegangen ohne irgendjemand Bescheid zu geben.

Äußerlich waren ihm seine Verletzungen nicht mehr anzusehen. Der Verband an seinem Kopf über der genähten Platzwunde war einem unauffälligen Pflaster gewichen.

 

Er musste keinen Blick mehr auf den Zettel werfen, den Mycroft ihm gegeben hatte. Er wusste die Adresse der Pension, in der John untergekommen war mittlerweile auswendig.

 

Als er jedoch vor der Zimmertür stand, zögerte er.

Würde John sich freuen, ihn zu sehen?

Würde er ihn schlagen?

Er hatte keine Angst vor den Schlägen, es verunsicherte ihn jedoch zutiefst, dass er, der immer alles hatte vorhersagen können, nun nicht wusste, wie John auf ihn – und das was er zu sagen hatte - reagieren würde.

 

Sherlock sah kurz zu Boden, dann schob er das Kinn entschlossen nach vorne und klopfte an.

 

Er hörte ein undeutliches „Herein!“ und betrat das Zimmer. Hinter sich schob er die Tür wieder ins Schloss und sah sich mit einem raschen Blick um.

 

Zwei Fenster, Gardinen, Teppichboden, abgewetzt, Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Sessel, kleiner Fernseher, ein Bett... und auf dem Bett saß John.

John.

Übernächtigt. Blutunterlaufene Augen. Eine Flasche Gin auf dem Nachttisch. Halbleer. Kein Glas. Jeans, kurzärmliges Hemd. Zerknautscht. Schuhe an den Füßen. Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus. Seit... zwei... nein, drei Stunden Feierabend.

 

„Sherlock, was willst du hier?“, unterbrach John seinen Gedankengang. Seine Aussprache war noch nicht undeutlich, aber schleppend genug, um den Schluss zuzulassen, dass der Großteil des fehlenden Gins in den besagten drei Stunden seit Feierabend konsumiert worden war.

 

„Du bist betrunken…“, stellte Sherlock fest. Sein Mut sank beträchtlich. Johns Verfassung war für das, was er vorhatte, nicht gerade ideal.

 

„Brillante Beobachtung“, schnaubte John verächtlich und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Und jetzt verschwinde.“

 

Das war kein besonders guter Anfang, aber es hätte noch schlechter laufen können. Sherlock atmete tief durch.

„Hör mir wenigstens dieses eine Mal zu!“, bat er eindringlich.

 

„Sherlock… ich habe dir vom ersten Tag an zugehört. Ich hing vom ersten Tag an an deinen Lippen. Gott! Ich war ein solcher Idiot!“ John schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf.

 

Diese Geste sorgte dafür, dass sich Sherlock schuldig fühlte.

„John… ich… ich habe das nur getan… es erschien mir so richtig!“

 

John sah ihn nur mit diesem leeren, müden, schmerzerfüllten Blick an.

„Also schön. Von mir aus. Dann sag‘, was du zu sagen hast.“

 

Sherlock ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten. Etwas überhastet stürzte er sich in seine Erklärung.

„Ich hatte alles genau durchdacht… Ich spürte diese Anziehung zwischen uns… und… ich wollte nicht danach handeln. Es ging nicht. Ich hatte zu oft gesehen, wie Freundschaften zerbrochen sind, wie Beziehungen zerbrochen sind, weil beide geglaubt hatten, sie wollten _mehr_. Ich wollte diesen Fehler vermeiden, weil unsere Freundschaft für mich unantastbar war. Aber ich _wollte_ dich. Wenn es aber schiefgegangen wäre? Wenn es nicht geklappt hätte? Nach einer Woche, nach einem Jahr? Wir hätten nie wieder zu dem sicheren Hafen der Freundschaft zurückkehren können. Ich weiß zwar nicht allzuviel über menschliche Beziehungen, aber das war sogar mir klar. Ich wollte dich dennoch. Und ich wusste, dass du mich auch wolltest. Und daher…“

 

„Pierre“, warf John tonlos ein.

 

Sherlock nickte. Hatte John es bereits verstanden? Verstanden, warum er so gehandelt hatte? Gar nicht anders hatte handeln können?

„Pierre. Ich habe ihn erfunden. Für dich. Für mich. Für uns. Er würde – er sollte - es uns ermöglichen… ein Ventil… für das, was zwischen uns war, ohne unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen.“

 

„Du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass das funktionieren würde? Auf Dauer? Sherlock! Das ist die hirnrissigste Idee, die du je gehabt hast. Die hirnrissigste Idee aller Zeiten!“

 

Bei dieser Bemerkung überlief es Sherlock kalt. Verstand er es nicht? Wollte er es denn nicht verstehen?

 

„Es schien mir eine logische…“, fing er an, doch John ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

 

„Wie?! Wie hast du das gemacht? Pierre… _Pierre_ … das warst nicht _du_! Die Stimme, der Akzent… Er war kleiner als du… und sein Gesicht war nicht so schmal… und die Augen! Die Augenfarbe! Sherlock! Und was zum Teufel hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?!“

 

„Spezialfarbe. Vom Theater. Ich habe meine Haare blond gefärbt und das Schwarz… das war dann die Theaterfarbe. Sie lässt sich mit einem besonderen Shampoo auswaschen. Für die Augen habe ich farbige Kontaktlinsen genommen, für die Wangen Silikonpolster…“ Sherlock hielt kurz inne, dann zählte er weiter auf. „Um meine Haare lockiger zu machen, habe ich Frisierschaum hinein geknetet, weil sie dann lockiger waren, waren sie auch automatisch kürzer. Intimrasur musste sein – du hättest sonst an dieser Stelle merken können, dass Blond nicht meine natürliche Haarfarbe ist. Was noch? Ach ja – Stimme, Akzent... das zu verstellen war meine leichteste Übung. Und du weißt, dass ich mich ein wenig kleiner machen kann, als ich tatsächlich bin. Du weißt es! Du hast es oft genug gesehen!“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf. Abwehrend, ungläubig.

„Es kann nicht sein... es war so... echt“, sagte er mit deutlichem Widerstreben in der Stimme. „Du hast... Pierre hat geraucht! Aber an dir habe ich nie etwas davon gerochen. Ich hätte es doch gerochen, wenn du geraucht hättest!“

 

Nun schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf.

„Du hast Pierre nie rauchen sehen.“

 

„Natürlich habe ich das!“

 

„Nein... hast du nicht“, beharrte Sherlock ruhig und John dachte angestrengt nach.

 

„Du hast immer mit einer Zigarette herum gewedelt...“, sagte er langsam.

 

„Ja“, stimmte Sherlock zu. „Aber mehr hast du nie gesehen. Ich habe nie einen Zug genommen, ich habe sie nie selbst angezündet. Ich habe sie mir immer von jemand anders anrauchen lassen... Einmal sogar von dir selbst.“

 

„Mein Gott, Sherlock! Dieser... dieser ganze Aufwand!“

 

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nach den ersten fünf, sechs Mal ging es ziemlich schnell. Man entwickelt eine gewisse Routine.“

 

„Aber woher... woher wusstest du? Wie konntest du wissen?“

 

„Obdachlosen-Netzwerk.“

 

„Du hast mich beschatten lassen?!“, rief John fassungslos aus.

 

„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Sherlock zu versichern. „So war das nicht. Es wurde mir lediglich zugetragen, wo du... wohin du immer spazieren gehst. Es war ein reiner Zufall, dass dich jemand gesehen hat. Nachdem ich diese Information hatte, bin ich dir allerdings einige Male selbst gefolgt und dann... dann hatte ich diese Idee... und ich habe diesen Plan entwickelt...“

 

„Und wie lange hast du dich dort schon herumgetrieben und auf mich gewartet?“, fragte John dumpf.

 

„Drei Tage“, antwortete Sherlock. „Deine Absichten waren zu dieser Zeit relativ leicht zu durchschauen. Einer der Männer, Ramon, hat mich seine Wohnung mitbenutzen lassen. Dort habe ich einige Kleidungsstücke deponiert... dort konnte ich mich in Pierre und wieder zurück in mich selbst verwandeln. Dafür hat er das Geld von mir bekommen, das du...“

 

Langsam fing John an zu applaudieren und eisige Kälte kroch durch Sherlocks Adern.

 

„Du hast mit Pierre wirklich die Rolle deines Lebens gespielt“, sagte John mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit. „Bravo. Er war perfekt.“ John ließ offen, ob er mit ER Pierre oder generell Sherlocks Plan meinte. Doch letzten Endes war diese Unterscheidung irrelevant.

 

Johns verächtlicher Applaus löste in Sherlock die widerstreitendsten Gefühle aus. Sollte er betteln? Sollte er Reue zeigen? Sollte er ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn begehrte? Sollte er... Gott! Was sollte er tun? Wie ein wildes Tier fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben und genauso instinktiv griff er nach der erstbesten Emotion, die durch sein aufgepeitschtes Gehirn waberte. Aggression.

 

„John... je länger ich darüber nachdenke... Ja, Pierre ist mir wirklich gut gelungen, aber dennoch... niemand kennt mich so gut wie du! Wie konntest du überhaupt so blind sein?!“

 

Sherlock war zutiefst gekränkt, dass John ihn so wenig verstand.

Gekränkt, dass er ihm die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schob, obwohl er nur die allerbesten Absichten gehabt hatte. Er war gekränkt und verletzt und schlug deshalb nun zurück. Vorwurfsvoll. Um nicht die ganze Schuld alleine auf sich nehmen zu müssen. Er wusste, dass er nicht fähig war die ganze Last alleine zu schultern. Er wusste, dass er daran zerbrechen würde.

 

„Du sagst doch selbst immer, ich sehe nur, aber beobachte nicht! Du hast doch darauf gesetzt, dass ich dich nicht erkenne! Meine Dummheit, meine Leichtgläubigkeit, das war doch alles von dir einkalkuliert!“, schleuderte ihm John entgegen.

 

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, John. Du hättest es erkennen können. Du hättest MICH erkennen können. Das ist mir jetzt klar. Und mir ist noch etwas anderes klar. Du _wolltest_ dich täuschen lassen. Du _wolltest_ es nicht erkennen. Du _wolltest_ es nicht wissen. Du hast mich genauso benutzt...“ Sherlocks Stimme erstarb in seiner Kehle, als sein Blick die flammende Kälte in Johns Augen wahrnahm. Er schluckte krampfhaft. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm mit diesen letzten Worten gelungen war, genau das Falsche zu sagen. Seine Aggression fiel in sich zusammen und hinterließ in ihm nur noch Verzweiflung und Reue. War es schon zu spät, diese auch zu zeigen?

 

„Raus hier!“

 

„John, du musst doch…“

 

„RAUS!“ John stand von seinem Bett auf und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm zur Tür. Alle seine Muskeln wirkten steif, angespannt, unnachgiebig.

 

Doch Sherlock blieb stehen. Er konnte – er wollte – noch nicht weichen. Zuviel stand für ihn auf dem Spiel. Er war ja gerne bereit seinen Fehler zuzugeben, aber John musste doch auch endlich einsehen, dass er das alles nur getan hatte, weil...

„John! Ich habe es beendet, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass ich dich liebe!“ Sherlock atmete tief ein und aus. So. Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte es gesagt. Sein Rücken straffte sich und er fuhr mit ruhiger, sicherer Stimme fort: „Ich war bereit dir als ich selbst…“

 

„Verschwinde. Sofort. Bevor ich mich vergesse.“

 

Sherlock blinzelte verblüfft. Warum war John immer noch so aufgebracht?

„John, hast du nicht gehört? Ich wollte dir... es ist mir ernst Ich habe sogar schon den Champagner gekauft und ich musste nur noch warten, bis der Knutschfleck weg... John, ich liebe…“

 

„Du weißt mit deinem genialen Gehirn doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist! Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, dann hättest du nicht diese ganze Scharade aufgeführt. Dann hättest du mich nicht so… Du begreifst überhaupt nicht, was du damit angerichtet hast.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Geh jetzt.“

 

Ein Gefühl der Endgültigkeit und des Verlustes bemächtigte sich Sherlock. Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen, hatte Gefühle zugelassen und sie auch noch laut und deutlich artikuliert und was hatten ihm diese ganzen Opfer eingebracht außer Schmerz und Verzweiflung?

Das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein?

Es konnte doch nicht alles vorbei sein?

Vorbei, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte?

 

„John…“, flehte Sherlock.

 

„Sofort.“

 

„Ich wollte doch nur…“ fing Sherlock wieder mit flehentlicher Stimme an, doch als er sah, dass John den Kopf hängen ließ, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, musste er einsehen, dass er verloren hatte.

 

Er hatte einen brillanten Plan gehabt und dieser Plan war grandios gescheitert.

Er hatte den Kuchen essen und gleichzeitig behalten wollen... und nun stand er vor einer leeren Platte mit Kuchenkrümeln während sich sein Magen zusammen krampfte und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte.

 

Er hatte ein Spiel gespielt und er hatte verloren.

Aber er hatte nicht nur seinen eigenen Einsatz verloren.

Er hatte alles verloren.

Er hatte John verloren.

 

„Leb wohl“, sagte er leise und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf das Zimmer.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	9. It's a broken heart you left me

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**It's a broken heart you left me** _

 

_**(aus dem Song „When I live my dream“ von David Bowie)** _

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Seit seinem missglückten mit John ins Reine zu kommen, waren etliche Tage vergangen. Sherlock belegte immer noch Mycrofts Gästezimmer in einem der oberen Stockwerke mit Beschlag und verbrachte die Tage und teilweise auch Nächte damit, nachdenklich aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Der Schmerz, den er direkt nach Johns Zurückweisung empfunden hatte, war verschwunden. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn Sherlock befand sich in einer Phase der Verweigerung. Er konnte, nein, er _wollte_ einfach nicht glauben, dass es das gewesen sein sollte. Allerdings wusste er auch genau, dass die Realität ihn rasend schnell einholen würde, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt aus Mycrofts Haus tun würde.

 

So starrte er auch an diesem Tag müßig aus dem Fenster. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen außer einer Brandschutzmauer direkt vor dem Fenster und einem kleinen Stückchen Bürgersteig, der vor dem Haus entlanglief. Das gelang aber nur, wenn man sich ganz an den rechten Fensterrahmen lehnte und eine Kopfhaltung einnahm, die der Gesundheit auf Dauer nicht zuträglich war. Da Sherlock nun mittlerweile die roten Ziegelsteine der Mauer satt hatte (er hatte sie bereits gezählt, ihre Herkunft analysiert, nach Farbintensität sortiert und ihnen an einem besonders langweiligen Nachmittag Namen gegeben), nahm er die daraus resultierenden Nackenschmerzen in Kauf und brachte sich in Position um den Bürgersteig zu beobachten.

 

Als nicht ganz eine Stunde später (nach einem verdeckten Ermittler, vier Hausfrauen, eine davon untreu, neun Kindern – uninteressant – einem Anwalt, spezialisiert auf Scheidungen und einem herzkranken Banker) eine sehr vertraute Gestalt sein Blickfeld kreuzte, setzte sein Herz einen Takt aus.

 

John.

Und die Realität holte ihn mit Übelkeit erregender Geschwindigkeit ein.

Was wollte er hier?

Sich entschuldigen?

Seiner Körperhaltung nach nicht.

Sherlocks Herz sank und mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund begrub er diese törichte Hoffnung ein für alle Mal.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Schlüssel abgeben. Damit jegliche Verbindung endgültig gekappt war.

Sherlock trat vom Fenster zurück und nahm seine Handy um eine Nachricht an seinen Bruder zu schicken, der – wie er wusste – heute von zu Hause aus arbeitete und sich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek aufhielt, die nur Fenster zum Garten hinaus hatte.

 

 

_\- John wird gleich da sein. Habe ihn vom Fenster aus kommen sehen. S. –_

_\- Willst du mit ihm sprechen? M. –_

 

Gott. Ob er mit ihm sprechen wollte! Natürlich wollte er das. Wollte es mehr als alles andere. Doch das, was John ihm zu sagen hatte... das würde er nicht hören wollen. Nochmals eine Zurückweisung erdulden zu müssen... das würde er nicht verkraften. Und wahrscheinlich war John ohne ihn sowieso besser dran. Er hatte ihn, ohne es zu wollen – und was noch schlimmer war – ohne es zu wollten. Vielleicht wusste er wirklich nicht, was Liebe war. Er hatte zwar geglaubt, er wäre der Sache in den letzten Wochen auf die Spur gekommen, aber womöglich war das auch nur ein Irrglaube gewesen, genauso wie der Irrglaube an den _perfekten Plan_. Immerhin verstand er das Konzept von Würde. Er wollte es wenigstens in Würde enden lassen und John nicht länger belästigen.

 

_\- Nein. S. –_

_\- Gut. Ich kümmere mich darum. M. –_

 

Immerhin dafür war Mycroft zu gebrauchen. Wenn sonst schon zu nichts, dann war sein irregeleiteter Fürsorgetrieb seinem jüngeren Bruder gegenüber wenigstens dafür gut... John hatte schlecht ausgesehen. Seine Schuhe brauchten dringend neue Sohlen. Der Absatz war schon ganz schiefgetreten gewesen. Sherlock erinnerte sich an Johns schmale Pension und an sein nicht minder schmales Gehalt und an die Kosten der Pension in der er immer noch wohnte...

 

_\- Gib ihm Geld. Er wird es brauchen. S. –_

 

Mycroft hatte eben noch stirnrunzelnd auf die letzte Nachricht von Sherlock gestarrt als er durch die Tür der Bibliothek laute Stimmen hörte. Die eine davon gehörte Jerome, dessen eine Aufgabe es war ungebetenen Besuchern die Tür zu weisen.

Das schien ihm dieses Mal nicht so wirklich geglückt zu sein... was aber wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Dr John Watson diesem Haushalt nicht unbekannt war.Nicht, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen wäre... nur sehr wenige lebende Personen kannten diese Adresse.

 

Die Doppeltür wurde nach einem weiteren, heftigen Wortwechsel aufgestossen.

 

„Wo ist er?!“, rief John mit lauter Stimme, als er den Raum betrat.

 

„Auch Ihnen einen guten Tag, John. Wie geht es Ihnen?“, erwiderte Mycroft mit einem aalglatten Lächeln, das keinerlei Gemütsregung preisgab.

 

„Sir... es tut mir leid“, sagte Jerome entschuldigend zu Mycroft. „Er wollte nicht warten.“ Er wandte sich an John. „Ich habe Ihnen mehrfach gesagt, ich werde nachsehen, ob Mr Holmes gewillt ist, sie zu empfangen.“

 

„Schon gut, Jerome. Ich kümmere mich darum“, erwiderte Mycroft ungerührt.

 

„Danke, Sir. Verzeihen Sie bitte.“ Jerome nickte und verließ den Raum.

 

Kaum, dass die beiden Männer alleine waren, holte John tief Luft.

„Wo ist Sherlock?!“, wollte er wütend wissen.

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden“, erwiderte Mycroft aalglatt.

 

„Oh doch! Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede, Mycroft! Sie wissen ganz genau, wo Sherlock steckt.“

 

„Sollte er Ihnen vielleicht abhandengekommen sein?“, fragte Mycroft arrogant näselnd.

 

„Scheiße!“, fluchte John inbrünstig und ließ sich – plötzlich zu Tode erschöpft auf einen der üppigen Ledersessel fallen.

 

„Aber bitte“, sagte Mycroft mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz.“

 

John warf ihm nur einen raschen, hitzigen Blick zu, dann stützte er seine Stirn auf die linke Hand und starrte dumpf zu Boden.

Schließlich brach Mycroft das entstehende Schweigen.

„Wenn mein Bruder sich Ihnen entzieht, dann… will er nicht, dass Sie ihn finden.“

 

John sah auf, vage Hoffnung in seinem Blick.

„Sie wissen, wo er ist?“

 

„Er will Sie nicht sehen, John.“

 

„Gott!“, stöhnte John und rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Scheiße!“

 

Mycroft verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leicht überdrüssigen Miene.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja einen Cognac zur Beruhigung anbieten, aber ich würde meinen, Sie haben schon genug Alkohol zu sich genommen. Dennoch möchte ich Sie ersuchen, Ihre Ausdrucksweise in meinem Haus etwas zu zügeln. Übrigens… wie ist es Ihnen gelungen, meine Adresse ausfindig zu machen?“ Etwas wie Interesse glomm in seinen Augen auf.

 

„Das werde ich Ihnen gerade noch sagen“, antwortete John mit herausfordernd vorgerecktem Kinn.

 

„Ein Mann mit Geheimnissen und voller Überraschungen.“ Mycroft lächelte maliziös. „Also gut. Ich werde Sie nicht sofort hinauswerfen lassen. Was wollen Sie von Sherlock? Und was ist überhaupt vorgefallen?“

 

Verblüffung zeichnete sich auf Johns Gesichtszügen ab.

„Das wissen Sie nicht?“

 

Mycroft zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern.

„Mein Bruder zieht es vor, sich diesbezüglich in Schweigen zu hüllen.“

 

„Aber… Sie… sie wissen doch sonst alles?“

 

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass er den Fehler begangen hat, sich mit irgendwelchen Gefühlsduseleien zu beschäftigen. Und natürlich ist irgendwas dabei schiefgegangen. Sonst würden Sie nicht hier sitzen und meine Nase mit dem Geruch von Gin – dazu noch eine ganz billige Marke – zu beleidigen. Also – was hat er getan, dass Sie sie sich einbilden, Ihre kostbaren Gefühle wären verletzt worden? Und warum haben Sie derart überreagiert, dass er sich nun in sein Schneckenhaus verkrochen hat und nur Gott allein weiß, wann er da wieder herauskommen wird?!“

 

Ein abwartender, kühler, kalkulierender, sehr harter Blick wurde auf John gerichtet, der diesem eine plötzliche Gänsehaut bescherte. Wieso war es immer wieder so einfach zu vergessen, was Mycroft für ein gefährlicher Mann war?

 

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, okay?“, begehrte John hitzig auf. „Also hören Sie auf, mich so anklagend anzustarren! Und glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde mich nicht trauen, Ihnen eine reinzuhauen, Mycroft.“ Gefahr hin, Gefahr her. Kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben.

 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie dazu durchaus in der Lage wären. Ich bin nicht dafür bekannt, meine Gegner zu unterschätzen“, bemerkte Mycroft kalt. „Ich wüsste wirklich nur zu gerne, wer von euch die meiste Schuld an diesem ganzen Schlamassel trägt, damit ich weiß, wem von euch beiden ich die Beine brechen lassen muss. Derzeit sind Sie noch mein Favorit, Dr Watson.“

 

John schluckte krampfhaft.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht!“, verteidigte er sich. „Er hat… Sherlock… er…“ Johns Stimme drohte zu brechen und er hielt kurz inne. „Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht.“

 

„Ist das alles?“, fragte Mycroft gelangweilt.

 

„Ja… das… das reicht völlig!“

 

„Hmja… weil er es auch zum ersten Mal getan hat“, erwiderte Mycroft sarkastisch. „Wie oft hat er Ihnen irgendwas in einem Getränk untergejubelt? Wie oft hat er sie unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen in eine Situation gebracht, zu der sie nie eingewilligt hätten? Wie oft…“

 

„Ja – okay. Es reicht. Ich habe es kapiert!“, fauchte John. „Aber dieses Mal ist er zu weit gegangen.“

 

„Weil es um _Gefühle_ geht? Du liebe Zeit!“

 

„Sie sagen das, als ob es etwas Unanständiges wäre.“

 

„Alles hat einmal ein Ende, Dr Watson. Alle Herzen werden gebrochen. Gefühle… sind nicht von Vorteil.“

 

John sackte in dem Ledersessel etwas in sich zusammen. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Ich will es nicht so enden lassen. Ich muss ihn noch einmal sehen… unsere letzte Begegnung… ist nicht wirklich optimal verlaufen. Aber er… geht nicht an sein Handy… er beantwortet keine SMS…“

 

Mycroft musterte ihn nachdenklich. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, doch dann schien Mycroft einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.

„Falls… und ich sage ganz bewusst _FALLS_ … ich ihn dazu bewegen könnte, sich mit Ihnen zu treffen… was würden Sie ihm sagen?“

 

John hob seinen Kopf und sah Mycroft mit großen Augen an.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte er verblüfft.

 

„Dann kann ich nichts für Sie tun“, sagte Mycroft. „Ach… doch… da ist noch etwas. Er hat mich gebeten, Sie finanziell zu unterstützen. Ihr Bankkonto wird also…“

 

„Was soll das sein? Eine Abfindung? Ein Abschiedsgeschenk? Werde ich hier ausgezahlt?!“, wollte John wütend wissen.

 

„Er sorgt sich um Ihr Wohlergehen“, sagte Mycroft unerwartet sanft. „Und ich werde seinen Wünschen entsprechen. Ihr Bankkonto wird in absehbarer Zeit immer gut gefüllt sein. Natürlich in einem vernünftigen Rahmen.“

 

„Sherlock sorgt sich…“ John biss sich auf die Lippen. „Er ist hier, oder?“

 

„Guten Tag, Dr Watson. Ich hoffe, ich muss sie nicht hinausbegleiten lassen.“

 

„Nein. Ich finde alleine hinaus… ich… er will mich wirklich nicht sehen?“

 

„Nein. Und auch diesen Wunsch werde ich respektieren.“

 

John nickte.

„Ja… das… ist dann wohl ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte… ich hätte nicht…“

 

„Dr Watson?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„Bitte verlassen Sie jetzt mein Haus.“

 

„Ja, natürlich… verzeihen Sie die… Störung …“ John nickte Sherlocks Bruder zum Abschied kurz zu und verließ den Raum.

 

Mycroft sah ihm nach und seufzte. Der gute Doktor hinkte wieder.

 

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter John Watson geschlossen, hörte Mycroft in seinem Rücken ein vertrautes Geräusch. Er drehte sich um.

 

Sherlock stand plötzlich in der verborgenen Tür an der Rückseite des Raumes. Seidener Morgenmantel, T-Shirt und gestreifte Pyjamahose. In seiner rechten Hand, die schlaff an seinem Körper herunterbaumelt, hielt er eine leere Spritze in seinem nachlässigen Griff. An seinem anderen Handgelenk war ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal sichtbar.

 

„Ist er weg?“, fragte Sherlock mit dünner Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien.

 

Mycroft war mit wenigen, langen Schritten bei ihm. Rasende Wut stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jeder andere wäre bei diesem Anblick entsetzt zurückgewichen, doch Sherlock sah ihn nur teilnahmslos an.

 

„Woher hast du das Kokain?!“, brüllte Mycroft außer sich vor Wut.

 

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen. Er schwieg.

 

Mycrofts Augen sprühten vor Zorn, als er mit der linken Hand nach den Aufschlägen von Sherlocks Morgenmantel griff und ihm mit dem Handrücken seiner rechten Hand zwei Mal quer übers Gesicht schlug.

 

Blut sickerte aus Sherlocks rechtem Mundwinkel. Mycroft trug einen kleinen, scharfkantigen Siegelring, der die weiche Haut seiner Lippen verletzt hatte. Er leckte das Blut mit seiner Zunge ab. Sein Blick blieb teilnahmslos. Ohne Gegenwehr hing er in Mycrofts eisernem Griff. Die Spritze war seinen Fingern entglitten und lag nun unbeachtet auf dem Boden.

 

„Woher hast du das Kokain?!“, brüllte Mycroft erneut. „Ich hatte meinem Personal strikte Order erteilt…“

 

„Als ob mich deine Schergen von irgendetwas abhalten könnten“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn verächtlich.

 

„Wie viel hast du noch davon?“, wollte Mycroft wissen und schüttelte ihn. „Wie viel?“

 

Sherlock erwiderte seinen flammend-eisigen Blick mit Verachtung und schwieg wieder.

 

Wie von Sinnen schlug Mycroft seinem Bruder erneut ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich nicht vor Jahren vor diesem Abgrund zurück gerissen, damit du jetzt wieder damit anfängst und doch noch in der Gosse landest!“ Er schlug ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht, riss ihn dann von der offenen Tür weg und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Seine linke Hand löste ihren Griff an seinem Morgenmantel und schloss sich stattdessen um Sherlocks Kehle. „Wo hast du den Rest versteckt?! WO?!“

 

Sherlock hatte alles still hingenommen. Die Schläge, das Schreien. Erst jetzt glomm ein Funke in seinen toten Augen auf, erst jetzt begehrte er auf und neigte sich gegen den Griff seines Bruders nach vorne.

 

„Ja! Schlag mich!“, schrie er. „Schlag mich! Etwas anderes kannst du ja nicht. Du bist genau wie ER“, stieß er mit wilder, erstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich weiß, du wolltest immer wie Mutter sein, aber das bist du nicht!“ Sherlock hielt inne und musterte seinen Bruder voller Abscheu, der unwillkürlichen seinen Griff um Sherlocks Kehle gelockert hatte und ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Du… Du bist das Abbild unseres Vaters!“, schleuderte ihm Sherlock anklagend entgegen und Mycrofts Hand glitt kraftlos an Sherlocks Brust hinab. „Unser Vater! Der immer nur… der uns nie… nie…“ Von einer Sekunde auf die andere brach Sherlocks wütende Anklage in sich zusammen. Sein Oberkörper krümmte sich leicht zusammen, dann schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und weinte bitterlich.

 

Mycroft zögerte eine Sekunde lang, dann nahm er seinen schluchzenden Bruder unbeholfen in die Arme. Sherlock hingegen zögerte nicht. Als er die tröstende Umarmung spürte, klammerte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen Bruder, barg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

 

Als das Schluchzen etwas abebbte, sagte Mycroft mit leisem Ernst: „Ich kann ihn beseitigen lassen, wenn du willst.“

 

„John?“, schniefte Sherlock.

 

Mycroft nickte.

„Es wird wie ein Unfall aussehen. Ein Wort von dir genügt.“

 

„Das würdest du tun?“, fragte Sherlock.

 

„Er hat dich verletzt“, sagte Mycroft schlicht.

 

„Nein.“ Sherlock schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Er soll nicht für meine… Dummheit bezahlen müssen.“

 

„Dann eben nicht“, sagte Mycroft leichthin. „Ganz wie du willst.“

 

Sherlock hob seinen Kopf und löste sich langsam aus den brüderlichen Armen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Ich habe deinen Anzug ruiniert“, sagte er dann mit leisem Bedauern.

 

Mycroft warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Das war nicht mein Einziger. Ich habe noch mehr davon. Keine Sorge“, erwiderte er ungerührt. „Du kannst nicht ewig hierbleiben. Wirst du zurück in die Baker Street gehen?“

 

Sherlock sah blicklos an die Zimmerdecke. Seine Arme hingen kraftlos an seinem Körper herab, die Handflächen jedoch waren flach gegen die Wand gepresst.

„John wohnt wirklich nicht mehr dort?“, fragte er leise.

 

„Er wohnt immer noch in dieser Pension. Seine Habseligkeiten hat er in einem dieser Storage-Unternehmen untergestellt“, antwortete Mycroft.

 

„Du bist – wie immer – gut informiert“, sagte Sherlock. „Ja. Ich werde zurückgehen. Wohin sollte ich sonst?“, schloss er bitter.

 

„Das Kokain?“, fragte Mycroft.

 

Sherlock blickte immer noch sinnend an die Zimmerdecke.

„Ich habe noch genug für zwei Spritzen.“ Er senkte seinen Blick und sah seinen Bruder mit kalter Sicherheit an. „Ich werde noch eine Woche hier bleiben und in dieser Zeit werde ich mir beide Spritzen setzen. Und nicht einmal du wirst mich davon abhalten können.“

 

„Und danach?“

 

„Danach…“ Sherlock seufzte überdrüssig. „Danach werde ich in die Baker Street zurückgehen. Zurück zu einem langweiligen, sinnlosen, ermüdenden, leeren Leben.

 

„Sherlock…“, sagte Mycroft unsicher.

 

Sherlock brach in leicht hysterisches Gelächter aus, welches seinen Bruder mehr beunruhigte, als der Kokain-Vorrat.

 

„Keine Sorge, Mycroft! Ich werde die Familie nicht durch einen Suizid in Schande stürzen. Ich werde dieses verdammte Leben weiterführen, bis unser Schöpfer in seiner übergroßen Weisheit beschließt, mich zu sich zu holen.“ Ein breites, fast manisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

 

„Sherlock!“

 

„Ja, Blasphemie.“ Sherlock spie das Wort mit verächtlicher Heiterkeit aus. „Du kannst ja ein gutes Wort beim Erzbischof für mich einlegen, wenn du das nächste Mal Bridge mit ihm spielst. Nächsten Donnerstag, nicht wahr? Er betrügt übrigens.“

 

Mycroft seufzte.

„Ich weiß…“

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

  
  


  
  



	10. If you should fall into my arms, trembling like a flower

**_If you should fall into my arms – trembling like a flower_ **

****

**_(aus dem Song „Let's dance“ von David Bowie)_ **

****

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock stand vor der Haustür der Baker Street 221 B. In einer Hand trug er eine Reisetasche mit der Kleidung, welche Mycroft für ihn aus seiner Wohnung hatte holen lassen.

Mit leerem Herzen blickte er die Fassade empor, dann schloss er auf und betrat das Treppenhaus. Fast sofort hörte er Mrs Hudsons rasche Schritte.

 

„Sherlock!“ Mit diesem Ausruf drückte sie ihn in eine – für eine so schmächtige Person – überraschend unnachgiebige Umarmung. Er legte seinen freien Arm um sie und erwiderte kurz die Geste, dann schob er sie etwas von sich.

 

„Ach, Sherlock – was ist das nur für ein Schlamassel  in den Sie da geraten sind“, seufzte Mrs Hudson und lächelte voller Mitgefühl. „Wie geht es Ihnen denn? Sind Sie denn schon wieder richtig gesund? Sie sehen blass aus. Haben Sie wieder nicht genug gegessen?“

 

„Es geht mir bestens“, antwortete Sherlock und zwang seine Lippen zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Vielleicht noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen...“

 

„Sie armer Junge...“ Mrs Hudson zögerte und Sherlock wappnete sich gegen das Unvermeidliche. „John... ich meine... glauben Sie... er kommt wieder?“

 

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Er kommt nicht wieder. Das glaube ich nicht, das weiß ich.“

 

„Oh, Sherlock! Wie können Sie so etwas sagen?“, rief Mrs Hudson entrüstet aus.

 

„Weil ich selbst dafür gesorgt habe“, sagte er bitter und stieg die Treppen empor.

 

„Soll ich Ihnen nachher etwas zu essen raufbringen?“, rief ihm Mrs Hudson hoffnungsvoll hinterher.

 

„Ich bin nicht hungrig“, rief Sherlock zurück, ohne innezuhalten und ohne sich umzudrehen. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür zu ihrem... nein, _seinem_ Wohnzimmer. Er ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen und trat ein.

 

Sein wacher Blick huschte durch den ganzen Raum. Nahm jede Veränderung auf, speicherte sie ab, katalogisierte sie, verglich sie mit seinen Erinnerungen.

Johns Laptop war fort. Die Möbel standen etwas anders. Der Raum wirkte aufgeräumt und ein wenig wie immer, aber doch war alles anders. Als Sherlock die richtigen Worte dafür fand, fröstelte er leicht. Der Raum wirkte _unbewohnt_ , _verlassen_.

Sherlock ging in die Küche, öffnete die Schränke und Schubladen. Johns Tasse war weg. Die mit dem Emblem der Northhumberland Fusiliers. Aber seine andere Tasse, die mit den bunten Streifen – die war noch da... die hatte Sherlock für ihn gekauft, weil er seine eigentliche Tasse (die gepunktete, ein hässliches Ding) für ein Experiment missbraucht hatte, wobei sie zu Bruch gegangen war.

 

Sherlock lächelte wehmütig.

 

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Erst zwei Tage später fand er den Mut, Johns altes Zimmer aufzusuchen. Als er endlich die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb er wie verloren auf der Schwelle stehen und starrte auf das militärisch penibel gemachte Bett, die offenen Schranktüren, die leeren Regalbretter dahinter, die ausgeräumte Kommode, die kahlen Wände von denen John seine Bilder und Fotos abgenommen hatte. Nur noch ganz schwach nahm Sherlock einen Hauch von Johns Aftershave wahr. Bald würde auch das verflogen sein.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Am schlimmsten waren die Tage, wenn der Küchenfußboden – wie in diesen alten Häusern üblich – von ganz alleine knarrte und Sherlock von seinem Laptop oder seiner Geige aufsah und sagte: „Für mich nur eine Tasse Tee, John, danke.“ und ihm erst dann wieder einfiel, dass John nicht mehr da war.

 

An solchen Tagen stand er anschließend oft stundenlang auf der Schwelle zu Johns Zimmer und starrte mit verlorenem Blick auf das penibel gemachte Bett, die leeren Schränke und Regalbretter und auf die kahlen Wände mit den leeren Nägeln an denen einst Bilder gehangen hatten.

 

Er nahm nur noch wenige Fälle an, die ihn über seine Website erreichten und auch nur solche, für die er nicht das Haus verlassen musste.

Lestrade hatte ihm zwei Anfragen geschickt, doch er hatte abgelehnt und die Fragen nach seinem Gesundheitszustand nicht beantwortet.

 

Sherlock wusste, dass er drauf und dran war zu einem verbitterten Mann zu werden, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John trank nicht mehr. Es half nicht. Der Gin konnte weder die Einsamkeit vertreiben, die ihn jeden Abend überfiel, wenn er zurück von seiner Arbeit an der Klinik auf sein Zimmer in der Pension ging; noch konnte er ihm Sherlock ersetzen.

Sherlock, der ihm etwas Unverzeihliches angetan hatte. Sherlock der dennoch sein bester Freund war. Sherlock, den er begehrte... nein, den er begehrt _hatte_. John seufzte. Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er begehrte ihn noch immer. Würde ihn immer begehren. Aber wie sollte er ihm jemals verzeihen können, dass er dieses Begehren gegen ihn verwendet, gegen ihn ausgespielt hatte? Und nicht nur das Begehren... nein... damit hätte John umgehen können. Aber es war eben nicht nur Begierde, was er für Sherlock empfand... empfunden hatte... oder doch immer noch empfand? Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau.

 

In unregelmäßigen Abständen erhielt John Nachrichten auf sein Handy. Sie waren immer von Mycroft und sie lauteten immer gleich.

 

_\- Wissen Sie jetzt, was Sie ihm sagen würden? - MH._

Nein, John wusste es immer noch nicht.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

An einem Donnerstag Nachmittag (vielleicht war es auch ein Mittwoch, Sherlock war sich da nicht so sicher) – er lag gerade auf dem Sofa, in Pyjama und Morgenmantel, und zupfte an den Saiten seiner Geige herum – hörte er weibliche Schritte auf der Treppe, welche er Mrs Hudsons zuordnete. Er seufzte genervt. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte sie ihn gezwungen, etwas zu essen und heute morgen hatte sie schon wieder davon angefangen.

 

„Mrs Hudson! Ich habe keinen Hunger! Und egal, ob es Hühnersuppe oder Roastbeef ist, ich will es nicht!“, rief er ungehalten und ohne zur Türe hinzusehen.

 

„Oh... ähm... ich bin nicht Mrs Hudson“, sagte eine Stimme, die Sherlock durchaus vertraut war. Überrascht drehte er sich auf die Seite und sah seine Besucherin an.

 

„Ich bin es... Molly.“ Molly lächelte schüchtern und wurde zusehends unsicherer, als Sherlock nicht reagierte, sondern sie nur unter zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Molly Hooper“, ergänzte sie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.

 

„Ich weiß, wer sie sind, Molly. Warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte Sherlock abweisend.

 

„Oh... ich... ich habe gehört, Sie sind wieder zu Hause“, erwiderte Molly nervös. „Und da... da dachte ich, ich besuche sie einfach mal.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Um zu sehen, wie es Ihnen geht“, erläuterte Molly. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie.“ Sie hielt ihm ein in blaues Geschenkpapier eingeschlagenes Päckchen entgegen.

 

Sherlock musterte es kurz.

„Ich brauche kein neues Vergrößerungsglas“, sagte er knapp, dann stand er auf und ging auf Molly zu.

 

„Molly, ich werde jetzt etwas sehr Nettes für Sie tun.“

 

Hoffnung und Nervosität flackerte in Mollys Augen, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Ach ja?“, sagte sie mit bebender, unsicherer Stimme.

 

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen, Zeit zu sparen.“

 

„Zeit?“ Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an, dennoch färbten sich ihre Wangen rosig.

 

„Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass Sie in mich verliebt sind.“

 

„Sherlock“, protestierte sie leise und senkte verschämt ihren Blick.

 

„Geben Sie es auf“, sagte er schroff. „Es hat keinen Sinn.“

 

Molly hob ihren Blick wieder und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Was?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

 

„Molly, wir sind kein Paar und es wird auch nie ein Paar aus uns werden. Vergessen Sie es. Je eher, desto besser. Ihre Gefühle für mich sind reine Zeitverschwendung. Ich werde sie nie erwidern.“

 

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sherlock sah leidenschaftslos zu.

„Aber... aber... wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?“, flüsterte sie mit wässriger Stimme.

 

Sherlock beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinab, bemerkte, wie sie trotz seiner abweisenden Worte wohlig erschauerte und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich bevorzuge Männer.“ Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln an.

 

Ihr Mund formte ein entsetztes _Oh!,_ ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn fassungslos an, ihre bebenden Hände hielten immer noch das Geschenkpäckchen.

„Aber... Sherlock!“ Sie schluchzte kurz auf, dann fing sie sich wieder. „Wie können Sie sich _da_ so sicher sein? Ich meine... haben Sie überhaupt schon...“ Ihre Stimme erstarb zu einem Flüstern.

 

Dennoch hob Sherlock anerkennend eine Augenbraue. Hartnäckig war sie. Und nicht so leicht unterzukriegen.

„Ja, Molly. Ich bin mir da sehr sicher. Ein wiederholter Versuch ist nicht notwendig. Er würde lediglich das bereits vorliegende Ergebnis bestätigen.“

 

Ihre rechte Hand flog in die Höhe und verdeckte ihren Mund. Ein trockenes Schluchzen war zu hören, dann rannte sie die Treppe hinunter.

 

„Alle Herzen werden gebrochen...“, flüsterte Sherlock leise Mycrofts Standardspruch vor sich hin, als er zur Tür ging, um sie zu schließen. Aus der unteren Wohnung hörte er Mollys Schluchzen und Mrs Hudsons beruhigende Worte.

 

 _„Dann weiß Mrs Hudson es nun auch“_ , dachte Sherlock mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Auch an diesem Tag hatte John der Versuchung widerstanden, sich nach der Arbeit eine Flasche Gin oder Wein zu kaufen. Er hatte sich stattdessen eisgekühlte Limonade besorgt, denn obwohl es noch nicht Mittag war, lag die Temperatur schon bei über 25 Grad. Er hatte wieder Nachtdienst gehabt und fühlte sich wie gerädert.

 

Während er die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer erklomm, gingen seine Gedanken ebenfalls auf die Wanderschaft. Er war zu müde, um sie – wie er es sonst tat - im Zaum zu halten.

 

Es war John ein Rätsel, warum sich Mycroft so für seine Angelegenheiten interessierte. Entsprangen diese häufigen SMS wirklich nur seiner Sorge um seinen jüngeren Bruder oder hatte Mycroft noch andere Motive?

Wenn es jedoch nur Sorge war, die Mycroft antrieb, dann musste es Sherlock schlecht gehen. Womöglich schlecht genug, dass er wieder in dumme Gewohnheiten verfiel? Gott! John wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Aber sollte er nur deshalb zu Sherlock zurückgehen, weil er es mit seinem _Arzt-Gewissen_ nicht mehr anders vereinbaren konnte?

 

Aber selbst wenn er zurück wollen würde... würde Sherlock das überhaupt wollen? Immerhin war er es ja gewesen, der ihn zuletzt nicht hatte sehen wollen und auf keinen von Johns Versuchen reagiert hatte, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Andererseits... Mycroft schien einen anderen Einblick in die ganze Sache zu haben. Wenn man Mycrofts Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er John eine SMS nach der anderen schickte, in Betracht zog, dann musste noch Hoffnung bestehen... auch wenn Sherlocks Haltung diese Schlussfolgerung nicht wirklich zuließ.

 

Er hatte sein Zimmer erreicht, schloss auf, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder ab.

Also... es bestand wohl kein Zweifel, dass Sherlock ihn zurücknehmen würde.

 

Sollte er zurück, weil er sich entsetzlich langweilte und ihm die Aufregung der Kriminalfälle fehlte?

Oder sollte er zurück, weil Sherlock ihm gesagt hatte, er würde ihn... lieben?

Konnte das die Wahrheit sein?

Immerhin hatte Sherlock ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, als er sich auf ihn geworfen und mit seinem eigenen Körper vor der Explosion geschützt hatte. Das tat doch niemand, wenn er den anderen nicht bis zum Wahnsinn liebte.

 

An diesem Punkt angelangt, musste sich John setzen. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Sherlock liebte ihn also tatsächlich.

Das war die reine, lautere Wahrheit.

Und er?

Wie waren seine Gefühle?

 

John starrte an die Zimmerdecke und plötzlich war alles ganz einfach und klar.

 

Wie aufs Stichwort piepste sein Handy.

Eine SMS.

 

_\- Wissen Sie jetzt, was Sie ihm sagen würden? MH. –_

_\- JA, verdammt. Wo ist er? JW. –_

_\- Taxi steht vor der Tür. Fahrer hat die Adresse. MH -_

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

An diesem Vormittag hielt es Sherlock nicht mehr in der Wohnung aus. Er schickte Lestrade eine SMS mit dem Text „ _Langweile mich zu Tode. Würde sogar entlaufene Hunde suchen. SH._ “ und musste nur eine halbe Stunde warten, bevor Lestrade ihn anrief.

 

„Dann ist heute ihr Glückstag, Sherlock! Entlaufene Hunde sind zwar nicht ganz meine Zuständigkeit, aber dafür haben wir einen ziemlich interessanten Mordfall.“

 

„Nein, Lestrade, heute ist _ihr_ Glückstag, denn ich werde den Fall für Sie lösen. Geben Sie mir die Adresse, ich nehme mir ein Taxi.“

 

Kurz darauf setzte ihn das Taxi an einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude ab. Zahlreiche Polizeifahrzeuge standen davor und wie immer bewachte Sergeant Donovan das Absperrband und begleitete ihn in den zweiten Stock.

 

Kaum hatte Sherlock die Treppen erklommen, kam ihm Lestrade entgegen.

„Wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen. Bei der Hitze, die wir heute haben, bleiben sonst unangenehme Gerüche nicht aus.“

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen abfälligen Blick.

„Sagen Sie das lieber Anderson. Dass ich schnell bin, wissen Sie.“

 

Lestrade lachte kurz auf und fragte dann: „Wo ist eigentlich John? Ich habe ihn schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen? Ist er krank?Oder ist er in Urlaub gefahren? Er hat zwar nichts davon gesagt, aber...“ Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Die völlig arglos gestellte Frage, die so weit wie nur irgend möglich an der Realität vorbeiging, brachte Sherlock aus der Fassung. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass außer Mrs Hudson und Mycroft niemand wusste, dass John ihn verlassen hatte.

 

„Ich…“, fing er an und wusste dann nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte er es Lestrade sagen? Welche Worte sollte er verwenden, um kein Mitleid zu erregen?

 

Die Augen des Detective Inspectors ruhten immer noch auf ihm. Abwartend. Ahnungslos. Wie konnte Lestrade es nicht sehen? Wie konnte er nur annehmen, alles wäre wie immer?

 

„John…“, versuchte es Sherlock wieder, doch es tat sogar weh, den Namen auszusprechen. Sein Mund schmerzte bei dem Versuch, diese eine Silbe auszusprechen, die ihm noch vor wenigen Wochen so leicht über die Lippen gegangen war.

„John ist…“, zwang er seine Stimmbänder zu sagen, doch mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Was sollte er auch sagen? _John hat mich verlassen_? Nie, niemals würde er sich vor Donovan eine solche Blöße geben. Sollte er lügen? Aber früher oder später würde alles herauskommen und er hätte seine Glaubwürdigkeit aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und wofür das alles?

 

„Er…“ _kommt nicht mehr_ , hatte er sich zwingen wollen zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment erklangen auf der Treppe eilige Schritte und lautes Keuchen.

 

Dieses Keuchen!

Sherlocks Kopf zuckte in die Richtung der näher kommenden Laute.

John?

Konnte es wirklich John sein?

Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, unterdrückte er diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer. Dieses kleine Aufflackern in seinem Herzen. Er konnte es ohne John schaffen, aber nicht, wenn er ständig hoffte und ständig enttäuscht werden würde. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein übereifriger Sergeant, der eine Nachricht für Lestrade…

 

JOHN!

 

Sherlocks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

 

John stand vor ihm. Schwer atmend, weil er viel zu schnell die Treppen hoch gerannt war. Sein Blick streifte Sherlock nur kurz, dann wandte er sich an Lestrade.

 

„Sorry… ich hatte noch was zu erledigen. Was habe ich verpasst?“

 

„Noch nicht viel“, erwiderte Lestrade. „Die Spurensicherung ist noch drin und fotografiert, bevor Sherlock wieder alles antatscht.“

 

„Ich tatsche nicht“, widersprach Sherlock reflexartig. „Ich…“ Sein Blick glitt über John hinweg, der sich so benahm, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Als wäre alles wie immer. Als wäre alles… _normal_.

 

Sie mussten sich noch einige Minuten gedulden, bis die Spurensicherung fertig war. In dieser Zeit machten John und Lestrade Smalltalk der nichtssagendsten Sorte (über das Wetter, die momentane Hitze, die auch für August sehr ungewöhnlich war, über irgendwelche Liebschaften von irgendwelchen Schauspielern...), während Sherlock ein wenig Abseits stand und nicht begriff, wie sich eine so vollständig _normale_ Situation für ihn wie ein schlechter LSD-Trip anfühlen konnte.

 

Als er dann endlich Zugang zu der Leiche hatte, gelang es ihm trotz allem, seine Arbeit zu tun. John tat, was er immer tat um Sherlock zu helfen und ein klein wenig von seiner unerschütterlichen Ruhe – die er seltsamerweise ausstrahlte – schien auch auf Sherlock überzugehen.

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass eine Obduktion für die genaue Feststellung der Todesursache unerlässlich war. Sherlock hatte Lestrade mit einigen Hinweisen und Ideen versorgt, denen dieser nachgehen wollte.

 

Die Polizei packte zusammen, die Leiche wurde abtransportiert, die Versammlung war im Begriff sich aufzulösen.

 

„Ich sehe mir noch den anderen Raum an“, kündigte Sherlock an und fügte dann noch ein „John, kommst du?“ hinzu. Er ging vor und es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Mühe, sich nicht nach John umzudrehen, ob dieser ihm auch folgte.

 

Der andere Raum war mit dem Raum, in dem die Leiche gelegen hatte, völlig identisch. Der gleiche Geruch nach staubigem Zement und Gips. Fetzen von Plastikfolie lagen in den Ecken. Eine Fensterscheibe war eingeschlagen, die andere blind vor Staub und Dreck.

 

Sherlock drehte sich um und beim Anblick von John durchströmte ihn eine Erleichterung, auf die er nicht gefasst gewesen war.

 

„John… wo warst du so lange?“

 

John musterte ihn und Sherlock bemerkte, dass der andere Mann mit jeder Sekunde, die schweigend verstrich, nervöser wurde.

 

Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. Sein Körper straffte sich, die Haltung wurde automatisch militärischer. Sherlock begriff, dass John einen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

 

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen“, erwiderte John endlich und griff in die Innentasche seiner leichten Sommerjacke. „Hier. Für dich.“ Verlegene Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

 

Verständnislos starrte Sherlock auf das kleine Blumensträußchen, welches John in seiner Hand hielt und nahm es perplex entgegen.

 

„ _Myosotis arvensis_ “, murmelte er. „Für mich?“

 

„Ja, natürlich für dich! Ich dachte…Etwas anderes in der Größe hatten sie nicht im Blumenladen. Und es musste doch in meine Tasche passen. Es sollte ja nicht gleich jeder sehen. Und ich dachte, Vergissmeinnicht… Sie sind jetzt leider etwas zerdrückt…“

 

„Für mich?“ wiederholte Sherlock fassungslos und sah mit fast ehrfürchtigem Staunen zwischen den Blumen in seiner Hand und Johns Gesicht hin und her.

 

„Meine Güte, Sherlock“, lachte John unsicher. „Ja, ich habe sie für dich gekauft. Gefallen Sie dir denn nicht?“

 

„Mir hat noch nie jemand Blumen…“, murmelte Sherlock immer noch mit dieser staunenden Ergriffenheit. „John…“

 

„Es tut mir so leid, Sherlock“, sagte John ernst. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Sag‘ mir…“ seine Stimme brach und er räusperte sich. „Kann ich… kann ich es überhaupt wiedergutmachen?“

 

„Es war allein meine Schuld“, sagte Sherlock mit ernster Stimme. „Meine Idee. Meine Schuld. Ich hielt mich für clever. Zu clever. Ich dachte, es gibt in meinem Plan keine Lücke. Kein Risiko. Das war… arrogant von mir.“

 

John musterte ihn besorgt.

„Sherlock? Geht es dir gut? Hast du Fieber? Oder hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?“

 

„Ich werde es sicher kein zweites Mal sagen. Dieses eine Mal muss dir genügen“, sagte Sherlock in einer seltenen Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Arroganz.

 

John nickte.

„Fürs Erste reicht mir das.“

 

„Du... kommst wieder zurück?“, fragte Sherlock ungewohnt zaghaft und hielt unbewusst den Atem an.

 

„Ja, ich komme wieder zurück... zurück in die Baker Street. Zurück zu Mrs Hudson. Und zurück zu dir, du brillanter Idiot! Dorthin zurück, wo ich hingehöre.“

 

Bei diesen Worten wurde es Sherlock vor Erleichterung ganz schwach.

„Mrs Hudson wird außer sich sein vor Freude.“

 

„Und du?“, fragte John leise.

 

Sherlock lächelte.

„Ekstatisch“, antwortete er genauso leise in einem trockenen Tonfall, dem es dennoch nicht gelang, die Tiefe seiner Gefühle zu verschleiern.

 

„Gut, dann…“ John lächelte verlegen und ging auf Sherlock zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand. „Da ist noch etwas, das ich dich fragen möchte…“

 

Dieses Mal setzte Sherlocks Herz keinen Schlag aus, sondern verfiel vielmehr in einen hektischen Trommelwirbel.

„Oh Gott, John… Nein… tu das nicht…“

 

John runzelte seine Stirn.

„Was denn? Was soll ich nicht…“

 

„Die Blumen… du… du willst mir einen Heiratsantrag machen!“, stieß Sherlock entsetzt und gerührt zugleich hervor. „Gott, John… bei allem was dir heilig ist… tu das nicht!“

 

John hielt inne und musterte Sherlock mit einem eigenartigen Blick.

„Gehen wir die Sache doch mal hypothetisch an“, sagte er bedächtig. „Falls ich dir jetzt einen Heiratsantrag machen würde… wie wäre deine Antwort?“

 

Sherlock zitterte und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass John ihn in seinen Armen hielt und wieder mit diesem leichten Lächeln und dieser unerschütterlichen Ruhe zu ihm aufsah.

 

„Ich würde _Ja_ sagen“, erwiderte Sherlock mit rauer Stimme, aber ohne zu Zögern. „Gott helfe mir, ich würde _Ja_ sagen“, wiederholte er. „John, versprich mir, dass du mich nie – niemals fragen wirst. Ich wäre ein grauenhafter Ehemann.“

 

„Niemals?“, fragte John nach. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich dir nicht versprechen. _Niemals_ … das ist so endgültig, findest du nicht?“ Johns Lächeln war breiter geworden, spitzbübischer.

 

„Du… du wolltest mir gar keinen Antrag machen!“, fauchte Sherlock, als er begriff, dass er John auf den Leim gegangen war. „Du hast mich reingelegt!“

 

„Ein bisschen vielleicht“, gab John ohne eine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein zu. „Aber ich wollte dich wirklich etwas fragen.“

 

„Was denn?“, fragte Sherlock misstrauisch.

 

„Ob es jetzt okay ist, wenn wir uns…“ Wieder zeigten sich Spuren von Verlegenheit auf Johns Gesicht. „Ich meine… jetzt ist küssen doch erlaubt, oder?“

 

Sherlock konnte nur stumm nicken, während sein Blick in Johns ernsten und ehrlichen Augen versank. Eine Hand stahl sich in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf mit sanftem, bestimmtem Druck tiefer.

 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich leicht, fast keusch, pressten sich kurz aufeinander, bevor sie sich wie von selbst öffneten, nur leicht, nur einen kleinen Spalt und in dem Moment, als ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen, fühlte Sherlock ein Prickeln, das sich von seinem Mund ausgehend über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig mehr. Saugte an Johns Unterlippe und lockte ihn, lockte seine Zunge, lud ihn ein, ihn zu erkunden, zu kosten, zu liebkosen. Und endlich folgte John den Verlockungen, endlich drängte seine Zunge zwischen Sherlocks Lippen, forschte, raubte, plünderte, nahm ihm den Atem und ließ seine Knie weich werden.

Sherlock erinnerte sich, wozu diese infernalische Zunge an anderen Teilen seiner Anatomie fähig gewesen war und klammerte sich noch mehr an John. Er spürte die muskulösen, kräftigen Arme des ehemaligen Soldaten um seinen Oberkörper und mit einem Mal fiel alles von ihm ab. Die Schmerzen, der Kummer, seine eigene Schuld... all das löschte dieser Kuss aus. Tilgte es, ließ es heilen, bis Sherlock nicht mehr wusste, wessen wild pochendes Herz er in seinem Brustkorb spürte... Johns... oder sein eigenes... doch eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle. John war schon immer sein Herz gewesen.

Nun war es John, der ihn lockte, mit ihm spielte, seine Nachgiebigkeit auf die Probe stellte, ihn reizte und ihn aus der Reserve lockte und Sherlock ließ seinem Verlangen freien Lauf, ließ seine Zunge gegen Johns antreten, kämpfte, tanzte mit ihr, saugte sanft daran und spürte Johns Stöhnen, wie es durch seinen Körper vibrierte.

 

Eine von Johns Händen stahl sich in Sherlocks dunkle Locken, zog daran, bog seinen Kopf nach hinten, ließ ihn seine Kehle darbieten, löste seinen Mund von Sherlocks gierigen Lippen und drückte einen heißen, hungrigen und sehr feuchten Kuss auf die weiße Haut von Sherlocks Hals. Dann lösten sie sich schwer atmend und etwas widerstrebend voneinander.

 

„Das war… _wow_ “, sagte John leise.

 

„Ja, das war es“, bestätigte Sherlock und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Gibt das wieder einen Knutschfleck?“ Er befühlte seinen Hals.

 

„Nein... noch nicht... hättest du gern einen? Anderson würde tot umfallen.“ John grinste.

 

„Dann will ich auf jeden Fall einen!“ Sherlock grinste ebenfalls.

 

„Warum durfte ich dich eigentlich nie küssen? Hattest du Angst, dass ich dabei die Silikonpolster in deinen Wangen bemerke?“, fragte John, plötzlich nachdenklich geworden.

 

„Ja... auch. Aber der Hauptgrund...“ Sherlock hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann mit leiser Stimme fort: „Du hättest nicht mich geküsst, sondern _Pierre_... und das hätte mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass du _ihn_ küsst.“

 

„Wir haben es wirklich nicht so sehr mit der richtigen Reihenfolge“, sagte John und grinste. „Hoffnungslos.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Sherlock leicht verwirrt nach.

 

„Naja… die schmutzigen Sachen haben wir schon alle durch… und erst jetzt haben wir es geschafft uns zum ersten Mal zu küssen. Normalerweise läuft so was in der umgekehrten Reihenfolge.“

 

Ein durchtriebenes Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.

 

„Oh nein… die Reihenfolge stimmt. Den Kuss haben wir hinter uns… die _schlimmen_ _Sachen_ noch vor uns.“

 

„Aber Sherlock… das ist Quatsch!“, protestierte John. „Wir haben doch schon…“

 

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock. „Du und _Pierre_ … nicht du und _ich_. Ich bin nicht wie Pierre.“

 

„Nicht?“, fragte John und schluckte krampfhaft.

 

„Natürlich nicht“, sagte Sherlock leicht beleidigt. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie schwer es für mich war, dich dabei nicht zu küssen? Oder die ganze Zeit meinen Mund zu halten?“

 

„Es hätte dich verraten, wenn du dabei etwas gesagt hättest?“, fragte John verständnislos.

 

„Glaubst du, es wäre mir – bei dem, was du getan hast – noch gelungen, diese unangenehm hohe Stimmlage beizubehalten? Eben. Also habe ich beschlossen, lieber nichts zu sagen und auch kaum zu stöhnen…“

 

„Soll das heißen, du bist laut im Bett?“

 

„Wir sollten Mrs Hudson vielleicht Ohrstöpsel besorgen“, erwiderte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Ja – ich bin laut. Richtig laut. Und ich rede die ganze Zeit. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht.“

 

„Gott“, sagte John nur. „Stören? Nein... das ist gut. Das ist sogar sehr gut. Weißt du, es gab Momente, da habe ich geglaubt, ich könnte allein dadurch kommen, dass ich dir nur zuhöre.“

 

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wir könnten ein Experiment daraus machen.“ Seine Augen leuchteten. „Ruf uns ein Taxi. Ich werde solange mein _Dirty-Talk_ -Vokabular auffrischen.“

 

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst“, sagte John heiser und sah ungläubig zu, wie Sherlock mit seinem Handy bereits im Internet surfte.

 

„Problem?“

 

„Sherlock, das war doch nur so dahingesagt… das kann nicht funktionieren“, wandte John ein.

 

Im Nu war Sherlock neben ihm, bei ihm, um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Wenn ich dich erst zu Hause in meinem Bett habe, werden die Handschellen, die ich Lestrade vor einer halben Ewigkeit geklaut habe, endlich zum Einsatz kommen. Ich werde dich ans Bett fesseln... nackt... und dann werde ich mich vor deinen Augen ausziehen... und ich werde es sehr langsam tun. Und währenddessen werde ich dir sehr detailliert darlegen, wie sehr sich mein Körper nach dir sehnt, wie sehr es mich erregt, deine Erregung zu beobachten… ich werde mich selbst berühren und du wirst zusehen… ich werde dir genau erzählen, wie es sich anfühlt, wie sehr ich wünschte, es wären deine Hände, die mich in Ekstase versetzen…“

 

„Jesus…“, wimmerte John und Sherlock warf einen sehr gründlichen Blick zwischen Johns Beine und bemerkte die deutliche Beule, die sich dort bereits jetzt abzeichnete.

 

„Na bitte… geht doch“, grinste Sherlock. „Rufst du uns jetzt ein Taxi?“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Später... mitten in der Nacht... schlich sich Sherlock Holmes leise aus seinem Schlafzimmer um seinen Liebsten nicht zu wecken.

Ohne sich etwas überzuziehen huschte er in die Küche und betrachtete mit seltener Ergriffenheit das Vergissmeinnichtsträußchen, welches in Ermangelung einer Vase in einem Wasserglas sein Dasein fristete.

 

Sanft berührte er die zarten Blüten, dann entnahm er behutsam ein einzelnes Zweiglein und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Aus einer Schublade zog er leise ein einzelnes Blatt Seidenpapier und faltete es in der Mitte. In diesen Falz legte er das Vergissmeinnicht. Dann trat er an sein Bücherregal und zog einen der Bände hervor. An einer bestimmten Stelle schlug er das Buch auf und legte das Papier samt Blume hinein.

Tiefe Zärtlichkeit lag in seinem Blick, als er das Buch wieder zuklappte, zurück an seinen Platz stellte und unbemerkt wieder zurück in sein Bett huschte. Zurück zu dem Mann, zu dem er gehörte. Jetzt und für alle Zeit.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_ENDE_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Das war’s. *seufz* Irgendwie traurig. Aber das ist immer so, wenn etwas zu Ende geht. Aber: „heute ist nicht aller Tage, ich komm wieder, keine Frage“!
> 
> Haltet euch bereit für eine Mycroft/Lestrade-Story mit dem Titel „Eisbrecher“. Schweinkram, Humor und ein absolut bezaubernder Lestrade! Yay! Wenn ihr ganz viel Glück habt, dann gibt’s auch vorher noch einen oder zwei kleine One-Shots… Johnlock natürlich. Die werden vermutlich „Pleasure and Pain“ und „das Ritual“ heißen. Aber das steht noch nicht endgültig fest.
> 
> Also… um es mal mit Jochen Busse zu sagen: bleibt mir gewogen. *winkewinke*


End file.
